Married With Prosecutor
by Harumaki Aozora
Summary: Sakura haruno gadis polos yang tidak pernah merasakan yang namanya jatuh cinta tiba-tiba ia merasakannya, namun apa jadinya jika dia jatuh cinta pada Sasuke Uchiha seorang jaksa tampan dan sangat dingin, keberuntungan atau kesialan sakura yang ternyata di jodohkan dengan sasuke? lalu bagaimana dengan kehidupan pernikahan mereka? rated M cuma untuk jaga-jaga.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sorang gadis cantik masih setia dengan kasur queen size nya tidak berniat sama sekali untuk membuka matanya.

"Sakura ayo bangun," seorang wanita paruh baya mencoba membangunkannya.

"Kaa-san ini masih sangat pagi"

"Tidak cukup pagi untuk kau berlari-lari menuju halte bus karena kesiangan mengumpulkan tugas"

"Ya ampun! aku lupa" jawab sakura yang langsung berlari menuju kamar mandinya. Begadang semalaman mengerjakan tugasnya cukup membuat energinya terkuras jika tidak karena harus mengumpulkan tugas tersebut mungkin sakura lebih memilih untuk setia pada kasurnya.

.

.

"jidat, apa kau sudah mengumpulkan tugasmu?" panggil seorang gadis dengan rambut yang di kuncir kuda – Ino Yamanaka, sahabat sakura sejak kecil.

"iya, jika kaa-san tidak membangunkan ku mungkin tamatlah riwayatku"

"Kau ini tidak biasanya bangun kesiangan?" Tanya ino heran sementara sakura hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"baiklah karena aku sedang bahagia, aku akan mentraktirmu" seru ino kemudian yang membuat sakura bengong menatap ino, sakura yang tetap duduk manis di bangkunya membuat ino segera menariknya.

"Apa yang membuatmu bahagia?" Tanya sakura penasaran dengan langkah yang tergesah- gesah mengikuti langkah ino.

"Menurutmu apa?"Tanya ino sambil menunjukkan jari-jarinya.

"TIDAK MUNGKIN! Sai senpai melamarmu?" sakura hanya bisa melotot dan menutup mulut dengan tangannya karena kaget, sementara yang ditanya hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk

"KYAAAAAA! SELAMAT!"Teriak Sakura dan langsung memeluk ino.

"Seminggu lagi kau harus jadi penggiringku, oke" senyuman yang merekah sudah cukup membuat semua orang tau betapa bahagianya ino yamanaka.

"APA? Seminggu lagi, KYAAAA aku tidak percaya ini" sakura masih histeris dan merasa ini hanya lelucon.

"Tunggu! Jangan bilang kau sedang..?" selidik sakura dengan tatapan yang lurus menuju perut ino.

"Kau ini apa-apaan, tentu saja tidak," sakura menghela nafas lega

"Awalnya aku besikap sepertimu tapi sai bilang dia sudah mempersiapkan semuanya karena tidak mau membuatku kelelahan mengurus persiapan kita nanti"

"Yaampun, aku iri sekali"

"Cepatlah cari pendamping hidup, Oops mencari pacar saja susah apalagi pasangan hidup" ledek ino yang sukses membuat sakura kesal setengah mati.

"Apa kau bilang awas kau ya" teriak sakura sambil berlari mengejar ino yang berlari setelah sukses membuat sakura kesal.

"uchiha-san sepertinya tidak ada tanda-tanda mandara" Seru seseorang yang jika dilihat dari penampilannya tidak jauh berbeda dari seseorang yang di panggil uchiha.

"Sudahku duga bandar narkoba besar tidak mungkin dengan bodohnya mengadakan transaksi ditempat seperti ini keadaan lingkungan yang relatife sepi," sasuke menyatukan kedua tangannya dan meletakkan di dahinya, berusaha memikirkan sesuatu.

"Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" Tanya lee yang tidak lain jaksa yang berada satu divisi dengan sasuke dalam memecahkan setiap kasus.

"Apa kau melihat seorang anak kecil yang sejak tadi berdiri disamping halte bus, menurutmu apa yang dia lakukan?" Tanya sasuke dengan raut wajah datarnya.

"Mungkin sedang menunggu orang tuanya,"

"Bodoh! Tidakkah kau lihat raut wajahnya? Sekilas biasa saja tapi jika diperhatikan ada sedikit raut ketakutan dalam wajahnya dan itu berulang setiap kali dia ingin melihat kearah gedung hotel tersebut" lee mengikuti arah mata sasuke ke arah hotel, kemampuan membaca situasi sasuke tidak diragukan lagi tidak heran sudah banyak kasus yang diselesaikan oleh sasuke.

Sasuke uchiha merupakan tim investigasi khusus yang menyelesaikan kasus-kasus kejahatan, namun tugasnya berbeda dari jaksa-jaksa pada umumnya Karena sasuke yang memiliki kemampuan membaca situasi membuatnya lebih kepada seorang detektif, sasuke selalu mendapatkan penghargaan atas keberhasilannya dan juga sasuke memiliki banyak musuh terutama para penjahat besar, sasuke yang berperan sebagai komandan sebetulnya bisa saja tidak ikut turun langsung dalam menangani setiap kasusnya, namun ketertarikannya dalam dunia seperti ini membuatnya lebih suka turun tangan langsung dan baginya pekerjaannya ini sangat menantang.

"Seseorang memantaunya dari atas gedung hotel?" tebak lee

"Benar!"

"kita harus menangkap anak kecil tersebut, bisa saja anak tersebut bagian dari mereka"seru lee tidak sabar.

"Jangan gegabah, kita nikmati saja permainan yang mereka suguhkan, jika kita terlalu cepat bergerak bukan tidak mungkin kau akan dibunuh oleh mereka, " sasuke begitu tenang menghadapi masalah seperti ini, berbeda dengan ucapannya tiba-tiba sasuke berjalan dengan cepat keluar caffe tempatnya memantau sejak beberapa jam yang lalu.

Bruakk

"Hey tuan apa kau tidak bisa berhati-hati" bentak seorang gadis yang tidak lain adalah gadis yang sasuke tabrak – sakura haruno.

"Sial!" umpat sasuke begitu melihat orang yang dia ingin ikuti sudah hilang entah kemana.

"Hey nona kau tau apa yang telah kau perbuat HAH?" balas sasuke dengan nada membentak, jelas saja merasa kesal berjam-jam memantau mangsa, hanya karena insiden kecil lenyap sudah mungkin harus menunggu kesempatan lainnya.

"APA? Kau fikir hanya bajumu yang kotor? Kau lihat bajuku lebih parah kotornya!" sakura pikir yang sasuke maksud adalah perkara kemejanya yang kotor padahal bukan tentang kemejanya melainkan tentang menangkap penjahat besar.

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi sasuke segera berjalan keluar caffe dengan tenang, bodoh memang namun sasuke tau jika dia bersikap mencurigakan seseorang yang berada di hotel akan mengetahui siapa jaksa yang sedang menyelidiki mereka, dan sedangkan rock lee menyempatkan diri meminta maaf atas kejadian tersebut lalu mengikuti sasuke.

.

.

"bagaimana uchiha-san bisa tau gadis kecil itu akan pergi?" sebetulnya sejak di perjalanan lee sangat penasaran dengan tingkah sasuke yang tiba-tiba bergegas pergi namun karena suasana hati sasuke terpaksa harus menahan pertanyaan yang sejak tadi menggelayuti fikirannya, saat inilah kesempatan yang baik untuk menanyakan hal tersebut.

"Tidak jauh dari gadis itu ada bus yang sepertinya akan berhenti di halte bus, ah sial gara-gara gadis tersebut misi kali ini tidak mendapat jalan terang," umpat sasuke kesal

"Jika seperti itu aku akan menghubungi jasa bus untuk mendapatkan rekaman kamera yang ada dalam bus" lee berusaha membantu mencari solusi

"Gadis kecil tersebut tidak menaiki bus"

"Jadi maksud uchiha-san gadis kecil itu hanya bersikap seolah-olah akan naik bus yang sebetulnya dia hanya ingin menghilangkan jejak"

"pemilihan tempat berdiri disamping halte cukup pintar, karena mereka tau dari sisi tersebut wajah gadis tersebut tidak tertangkap kamera"

"uchiha-san, apa mereka memiliki modus tertentu?"

"Sejauh ini aku masih belum berani menyimpulkanya, yang jelas mereka hanya ingin tau siapa lawan mereka, Berikan aku secepatnya berkas-berkas laporan anak hilang dan pengunjung hotel star seminggu kebelakang" perintah sasuke sambil jalan meninggalkan ruangan kerjanya. Handphone yang berdering disaku sasuke membuatnya menghentikan langkahnya dan segera mengangkatnya

"Moshi-moshi"

**"Sasuke apa kau sudah lupa dengan okaa-sanmu ini hah?"**

**"**Baiklah! Hari ini aku akan menginap dirumah, kita lanjutkan obrolan kita dirumah"

**"Cepat! Kaa-san menunggumu, hati-hati di jalan"**

"hai"

"Sungguh pria macam apa yang bersikap seperti itu pada seorang wanita? Menyebalkan" sakura terus menggerutu kesal dengan kejadian tadi

"Sudahlah jidat lupakan saja, kau tidak perlu membuang-buang energimu hanya karena pria seperti itu" ini sudah yang keberapa kalinya ino berusaha membuat sakura tenang tapi hasilnya nihil.

"Hey daripada aku terus mendengarkan ocehanmu yang membosankan lebih baik aku pergi jalan-jalan dengan sai" seru ino sambil berlari keluar caffe

"YAK! INO PIG TUNGGU!"yang di teriyaki terus berlari menghindari sakura, karena seluruh caffe melihat kearah sakura, sakurapun memutuskan untuk pergi meniggalkan caffe tersebut.

.

.

"Apa hari ini bus pada demo, tidak ada satupun yang datang, apa tidak tau aku sedang kesal" dengan kesalnya sakura menendang kaleng soda

Ckittttt *suara mobil berhenti mendadak*

"Hari apa ini? kenapa aku begitu sial" dengan segera sakura memutar tubuhnya dan berlari menghindari sang pemilik mobil.

"HEY NONA BERHENTI" Teriak sang pemilik mobil.

Menyadari sang pemilik mobil berlari dibelakangnya membuat sakura berlari semakin cepat.

'Okaa-san tolong anakmu ini, aku janji jika pria ini tidak menangkap dan memasukkanku kepenjara aku tidak akan menolak permintaan okaa-san tidak-tidak satu permintaan kaa-san saja kurasa cukup' mohon sakura dalam hati

"KYAAAAAAA" BRUUAK

Dengan na'asnya sakura jatuh tersungkur karena high heelsnya yang patah.

"Kaa-san sakit" rintih sakura kesakitan sambil memegangi pergelangan kakinya yang terkilir.

"Pasti rasanya sakit,nona!" ledek pria yang secara tidak langsung membuat kaki sakura terkilir.

"YAK! KAU!" jelas saja sakura kaget ternyata pria yang dari tadi mengejarnya adalah pria yang sudah menabraknya di caffe.

"Pria yang sudah membuat hidupku sial, kau benar-benar pria yang sangat menyebalkan" bentak sakura.

"Siapa yang kau sebut membuat hah? Akulah pria yang justru menjadi korban kesialan yang yang sudah menjadi takdirmu itu" balas sasuke tidak mau kalah

"APA? Yak pria tidak punya hati"

"Cih tidak peduli dengan ocehanmu, aku akan membawamu kepenjara dengan tuduhan tindakan mencelakakan orang"sasuke yang sudah tidak sabar lagi menghampiri sakura untuk segera membawanya ke kantor polisi.

"Tunggu tuan Baka, jangan bawa aku ke kantor polisi"

"APA? gadis ini benar-benar membuatku kesal, baka kau bilang? Aku semakin ingin membawamu ke kantor polisi" kesal di panggil baka membuat sasuke semakin ingin membawa sakura ke kantor polisi.

"Aku akan membayar ganti rugi atas kerusakan mobilmu"

"baiklah! Bayar sekarang juga 5 juta" tantang sasuke

"APA? Itu namanya pemerasan, aku bisa menuntutmu, kurasa mobilmu pasti tidak mengalami kerusakan yang parah"

"Kau ingin menuntutku? Kau kemanakan otakmu hah?" sepanjang hidup sasuke mungkin inilah perdebatan paling panjang.

"Baiklah, tuan aku hanya mahasiswi biasa aku tidak punya uang sebanyak itu" mohon sakura.

"Kartu namamu?"

"Tidak ada"

"Alamat rumah?"

"Tidak punya rumah"

"Kau ingin bermain-main dengan hukum huh?"

"Iish kau ini galak sekali" dengan pasrah sakura memberikan kartu namanya.

"Kau bisa mencicilnya selama 1 bulan" tidak berani mengelak lagi sakura hanya bisa meratapi nasib sialnya. Setelah sasuke fikir urusanya selesai sasuke pun pergi meninggalkan sakura yang masih terduduk di tanah.

"Yak tuan!" dengan sinis sasuke membalikkan badannya dan menatap sakura dengan tatapan meremehkan.

"Apa kau tidak punya hati? Kakiku terkilir bisakah kau antar aku pulang?"

"Cih merepotkan saja, apa kau tidak punya harga diri huh?"

"Hey tuan mulutmu kotor sekali" hina sakura, jelas saja siapa yang tidak kesal baru bertemu sudah beberapa kali dihina

"Baiklah 5 juta bitambah dengan ongkos taksi jad…"

"Cukup, kau benar-benar tidak punya hati, pemerasan"

"Cih" umpat sasuke

Dengan sigap sasuke menghampiri sakura dan langsung menggendong sakura, walau bagaimanapun sebagai seorang manusia sasuke tidak mungkin setega itu.

"KYAAAAA! Apa yang kau lakukan mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan"

" Bisa-bisanya kau bicara seperti itu, siapa yang mencari kesempatan hah? Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan pernah tertarik dengan wanita sepertimu" ledek sasuke

"Apa awas kau ya! Sampai mengemis cinta padaku?"

"Cih Percaya diri sekali kau! Tidak akan sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan pernah mencintaimu, kau boleh melakukan apapun jika itu terjadi, badanmu saja yang berat, kurasa otakmu tidak ada"

"Pria berengsek! Awas kau" mungkin kalau tidak karena kaki sakura yang terkilir saat ini sakura sudah mencakar-cakar wajah sasuke.

.

.

Sebelum masuk mobil sasuke, terlebih dulu sasuke menyemprotkan yang entah apa namanya yang pasti rasanya sangat hangat di kaki sakura, dan memijitnya sebentar setelah itu langsung mengantar sakura, jelas saja sakura sangat anti berterimakasih pada orang yang menurutnya membuat hidupnya sial.

"hey tuan kenapa kau sangat galak?" Tanya sakura setelah berada di mobil untuk memecah kesunyian yang meliputi mereka, tapi naas pertanyaanya tidak mendapat jawaban.

"boleh aku tau pekerjaanmu apa tuan?" masih tidak mendapat jawaban

"saat kau menabrakku tadi kau tidak minta maaf apa lagi ganti rugi, seharusnya akupun tidak perlu ganti rugi" dengan mendadak sasuke menghentikan mobilnya, dengan tatapan menusuknya cukup membuat sakura merasa takut.

"Hehehe aku hanya bercanda tidak perlu seserius itu, walaupun kau yang salah aku akan tetep mengalah" seru sakura menyindir.

"Terserah! Cerewet" hyojin hanya bisa mendengus kesal mendengar ucapan sasuke

"Hey kau diantar siapa huh? Kenapa tidak disuruh masuk?"

"Cih setan seperti dia tidak seharusnya mengotori rumah kita kaasan" seru sakura mulai kepancing emosi.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kakimu baik-baik saja kan?" Tanya ibu sakura hawatir pada anak perempuannya.

"Daijoubu! Sudah agak mendingan, kaa-san apa kau memiliki sebuah permintaan?" Tanya sakura walau bagaimanapun sakura sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk mengabulkan satu permintaan kaa-sannya.

"Kau tidak terbentur sesuatukan?"

"IIsh kaa-san,baiklah kaa-san pikirkan satu keinginan nanti aku akan mengabulkannya"seru sakura meninggalkan kaa-sannya dengan langkah yang masih tersendat-sendat dan berusaha menaiki tangga.

"Anak ini selalu saja memberikan hal-hal yang sangat tidak terduga" ibu sakura tersenyum menatap anak bungsunya itu

.

.

"Kenapa lama sekali hah?" seru wanita paruh baya yang tidak lain merupakan ibu sasuke begitu melihat sasuke memasuki rumah keluarga uchiha.

"Tadi harus menyelamatkan kucing liar dulu" siapa lagi yang dimaksud kalau bukan sakura haruno.

"Cepatlah mandi setelah itu kita makan bersama, otosan dan itachi sudah menunggu" tanpa banyak berbicara sasuke berjalan memasuki kamarnya.

"Anak ini selalu saja bersikap seperti itu," gerutu ibu sasuke, tinggal dalam keluarga yang hanya menjadi seorang wanita sendiri membuatnya agak kesepian, mungkin saat anak-anaknya masih kecil nyonya uchiha tidak kesepian, namun setelah pada dewasa nyonya uchiha harus bisa membangkitkan suasana rumah menjadi lebih hangat karena anak dan juga suaminya yang bersifat dingin membuatnya takut jika kehilangan rasa hangat yang dulu pernah dirasakan, tapi nyonya uchiha sadar jika sikap sasuke yang kelewat dingin merupakan kesalahannya dan suaminya, ya nyonya uchiha menyesal telah mengabaikan sasuke dulu

.

.

"Otousan aku ingin bekerja di hotel tousan" seru sakura saat keluarga haruno sedang menikmati kebersamaan keluarga sambil ditemani beberapa makanan ringan.

"Apa? kau serius?" Tanya sasori yang tidak lain merupakan kakak sakura.

"Tentu saja" sakura mengangguk mantap.

"kaukan hanya bisa merusak, dan merepotkan orang" ledek sasori, sebetulnya kebiasaan buruk sakura adalah ceroboh dan selalu tergesah-gesah tidak heran kadang sakura mendapatkan hal-hal yang tidak terduga.

"Onii-chan kau menyebalkan sekali" bentak sakura.

"Orang menyebalkan harus dibalas dengan sikap menyebalkan juga"

"Sudah-sudah jangan bertengkar" lerai tuan haruno

"Bagaimana jika kamu menjaga hikari saja, selama beberapa minggu ini konan akan repot karena mengurus ibu yang akan menjalani oprasi, dan kau juga masih bisa fokus pada kuliahmu" seru sasori, walau sasori sangat menyebalkan tapi dia tetap sayang pada adiknya, di samping itu dia memang butuh pengurus sementara untuk anaknya yang masih belajar di taman kanak-kanak.

"Baiklah setuju aku minta bayar dimuka 5 juta"

"APA?" semua orang yang berada di ruangan tersebut kaget mendengar ucapan sakura, sementara sakura hanya menyengir tanpa dosa.

"Sakura kau ingin memeras kakakmu?" seru nyonya haruno

"Iish, tidak seperti itu tapi aku benar-benar butuh uang" karena semua anggota keluarga menuntut cerita akhirnya sakura menceritakan semua kejadian yang menimpanya.

.

.

Sudah seminggu menjalankan tugasnya sebagai pengasuh, sakura rasa tidak masalah bahkan mungkin apabila kakak iparnya tidak sanggup menjaga hikari, sakura sanggup menjaganya asalkan tetap ada bayaranya.

"KYAAA SELAMAT YA INO PIG!" teriak sakura begitu masuk ke ruang ganti pengantin wanita

"Arigatou!" ino yang sangat senang segera memeluk sakura

"Cantiknya, kali ini aku iri denganmu"

"Kenapa harus gengsi, kaukan memang selalu iri denganku" lagi-lagi ino meledek sakura

"Buat apa iri denganmu, nilaimu saja selalu dibawahku, dan kurasa otakmu itu tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan otakku" kali ini sakura memiliki kesempatan untuk meledek Ino, dan berkat ucapanya tersebut hsakura mendapatkan hadiah jitakkan dikepalanya dari ino.

.

.

Memang tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan dibandingkan melihat salah satu orang yang disayangi mendapatkan kebahagiaan, hati kecil sakura merasa iri tapi segera perasaan itu sakura tepis jauh-jauh. Walau diacara resepsi pernikahan ino banyak teman lama datang tapi tetap saja sakura mulai merasa bosan dan memutuskan untuk pulang.

"Kurasa kaa-san pasti mencariku, ino sedang banyak tamu aku pulangpun tidak ada pengaruhnya." Seru sakura dengan membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar, namun betapa kagetnya sakura saat melihat seseorang yang sekilas seperti tamu pada umumnya namun jika melihat senjata ditanganya yang mengarah kesahabatnya siapapun pasti akan tau orang tersebut berniat membunuh ino

Tidak tau apa yang harus sakura lakukan, tubuhnya hanya merespon rasa kagetnya, tidak bisa bergerak untuk menyelamatkan sahabat dari kecilnya.

TO BE CONTINUE


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kenangan demi kenangan memenuhi kepala sakura seperti menonton film yang diperankan oleh dirinya sendiri dan ino, 'Apa yang harus kulakukan? Tuhan jangan biarkan tubuhku membeku seperti ini, temanku sedang butuh bantuanku' satu keyakinan dalam hati sakura temannya tidak boleh terluka.

Bruakk

senjata dalam tangan penjahat tersebut meluncur menjauhi pemiliknya sedangkan pemiliknya sukses tersungkur dan tidak jauh dari penjahat tersebut ada sebuah bangku yang menjadi pelaku atas tumbangnya peria tersebut. Setengah mati sakura menahan rasa takutnya entah dari mana sakura memiliki kekuatan untuk melempar bangku pada penjahat tersebut, sebagian orang sudah berteriak histeris menyaksikan kejadian tersebut bagaimana tidak pesta yang begitu mewah dan alunan musik romantis yang dapat membuat siapapun merasa senang berada dalam suasana tersebut tiba-tiba menjadi rusuh karena tumbangnya seorang pria .

.

.

"Cih gadis itu lagi rupanya" desah sasuke sedikit kesal melihat keributan yang berasal dari kejadian yang ditimbulkan sakura, namun mata tajam sasuke menangkap gerak-gerik 2 orang yang mencurigakan,

"Rupanya tidak sendiri" mata sasuke terbelalak kaget begitu melihat salah satu dari keduanya yang menjadi perhatiannya mengeluarkan senjata dan mengarahkannya pada sakura, dengan reflek sasuke yang berada di lantai 2 meloncat kebawah, sasuke menyelamatkan sakura dari ancaman todongan pistol dengan menarik sakura kepelukannya dan dengan sengaja menjatuhkan dirinya dan sakura ke lantai, namun sebelum sasuke dan sakura jatuh kelantai sasuke sudah lebih dulu melesatkan plurunya kearah penjahat,

"DOORRR DOORRR" dua peluru meluncur tepat sasaran yang sukses membuat 2 penjahat yang berniat menembakkan pelurunya kearah sakura dan ino gagal karena tanganya terkena peluru sasuke. Shock itulah yang dirasakan sakura dan para orang yang berada didalam pesta tersebut.

'Perasaan nyaman apa ini?' suara hati sakura terus bertanya-tanya, walau tidak berani mengangkat kepalanya menatap orang yang tadi tiba-tiba menubruknya, sakura cukup kenal dengan bau parfume yang memenuhi indra penciumannya.

"Uchiha-san apa kau tidak apa-apa? Maafkan aku karena datang terlambat tapi ketiganya sudah kami amankan" seru seseorang yang sukses membuat sakura tersadar dari lamunannya dan melepaskan diri dari pria yang menubruknya.

"Kau selesaikan sisanya!"

"Hai, Uchiha-san" mendapat printah rock lee segera meninggalkan sasuke dan sakura.

sakura masih shock dan tidak berani mengangkat kepalanya. sasuke yang merasa tidak enak telah menghancurkan pesta pernikahan yang seharusnya penuh dengan ketenangan dan kebahagiaan menjadi penuh dengan ketegangan, akhirnya memutuskan menggendong sakura ala bridal style dan membawanya keruangan yang tidak menjadi tontonan publik lagi, sementara sakura entah sejak kapan air matanya mengalir dan tangannya bergetar.

Setelah sampai di sebuah ruangan sasuke menurunkan sakura di sebuah sofa yang lumayan besar, namun entah sadar atau tidak sakura malah memeluk sasuke dan menangis menumpahkan segala ketakutannya, sasukepun membalas pelukan sakura dan memberi usapan hangat pada punggung sakura.

"SAKURA-CHAN" mendengar teriakan ino, sakura melepaskan pelukan sasuke dan segera beralih kepelukan ino

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya sakura dengan diselingi sesenggukan

"Bodoh aku yang harusnya bertanya seperti itu, aku tidak bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri jika terjadi sesuatu denganmu" omel ino yang justru membuat sakura semakin meneteskan air matanya

"Gomen, aku membuat pestamu berantakkan"

"Daijoubu da yo!Ini bukan salahmu jangan terlalu difikirkan" mereka berdua saling tersenyum satu sama lain.

.

.

"Maaf! telah membuat pesta anda berantakkan tuan Sai,watashi wa Uchiha Sasuke desu jaksa dari divisi yang sedang menyelidiki kasus yang bersangkutan dengan perusahan anda" Sasuke memulai pembicaraan setelah meminta waktu bicara berdua dengan sai sambil menunjukkan lencana miliknya

"Maksud anda?" Tanya sai

"Pain yang beberapa minggu lalu menawarkan sebuah bisnis kepada anda untuk menjadi rekan bisnisnya dalam menyuplai bahan baku dalam pembuat produk di perusahaan anda tidak lain adalah tersangka dalam kasus penyalahgunaan bahan kimia terlarang dan bahan baku yang dia dapatkan tidak memiliki izin resmi, namun bukan tidak mungkin dia akan memanfaatkan situasi kacau anda agar anda tertekan dan menyetujuinya, tapi tidak disangka dugaan tersebut benar adanya, kami dari kejaksaan sudah beberapa minggu ini memantau perusahaan anda. dan seharusnya tidak akan jadi berantakan bila keberadaan penjahat tersebut tidak lebih dulu diketahui teman anda, namun berkat teman anda juga peluru mereka tidak sempat melesat dan mengenai anda" jelas sasuke

"Arigatou Uchiha-san" sai mengucapkan terimakasih

"Sebaiknya anda dan istri anda kembali ke dalam acara, sisanya biar kami yang akan mengurus"

Keadaan mulai tenang acara mulai kembali seperti semula, tapi tidak untuk sakura dan sasuke yang sejak beberapa menit yang lalu berdiam diri didalam satu ruangan tanpa kata.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau seorang jaksa!" sakura mulai mengawali pembicaraan

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan bertindak bodoh!" ke 3 kalinya bertemu dengan sasuke ini pertama kalinya mereka bicara tanpa ada emosi mungkin juga dikarenakan keadaan sakura yang masih trauma.

"Arigatou telah menyelamatkan temanku" sakura yang sedari tadi duduk mencoba untuk berdiri dan berterimakasih dengan hormat.

"Aahh" rintih sakura begitu menyadari kakinya terkilir

"Sudahlah, jika ucapan terimakasihmu atas temanmu yang selamat, ucapan itu untukmu, karena kau yang menyelamatkannya walaupun dengan cara bodoh, yang tadi kuselamatkan bukan temanmu tapi…!"

"Tapi siapa?" Tanya sakura penasaran

"Sudahlah lupakan aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang nona…?"

"sakura, panggil saja aku sakura" jawab sakura cepat dengan senyuman yang mengembang diwajah sakura entah mengapa sakura ingin tersenyum pada sasuke

"Arigatou" seru sakura tidak lama setelah sasuke menggendongnya, saat itu sasuke menyunggingkan senyumnya namun sayang sakura tidak bisa melihatnya karena posisi sakura menghadap dada bidang sasuke.

Kejadian tadi akan menjadi suatu kesalahan apabila sasuke tidak cepat bergerak, karena saat sasuke melihat seseorang yang mengincar sakura rasanya tidak terima dan semua fokus menjadi satu yaitu pada sakura sehingga di awal sasuke sempat mengabaikan seseorang yang dalam kasus ini menjadi perioritas utama. Maka dari itu sasuke tidak menerima kata terimakasih karena walaupun termasuk sasuke yang menyelamatkan tapi tetap bagi sasuke suatu kesalahan karena tidak bisa menjaga fokusnya.

"Apa berurusan dengan penjahat semengerikan ini?" sakura mengeluarkan suaranya dengan sedikit bergetar

"Mungkin bagimu ini sangat mengerikan namun bagiku ini sangat menyenangkan" jelas sasuke

"Aku tidak bisa mengerti dengan jalan fikiranmu yang menyebut ini sangat menyenangkan?"

"Memberi perlindungan pada orang lain" seru sasuke

"Hanya itu?" sasuke tidak membalas dia hanya diam dan melanjutkan jalannya

.

.

" Sasuke! kaa-san rasa kau harus segera mencari pendamping hidup, selain supaya kau tidak terlalu memikirkan kasus-kasusmu yang menumpuk itu kaa-san juga sudah ingin menimang cucu" seru mikoto uchiha ibu sasuke to the point

"Belum terfikirkan" balas sasuke sambil mendudukkan dirinya diatas sofa

"Sebetulnya kakek memiliki perjanjian untuk menjodohkan keturunanya dengan keturunan sahabatnya,awalnya kaasan dan tousan mengabaikannya tapi…"

"Terserah kaasan aku ikut saja" sasuke sudah sangat malas membahas masalah seperti ini, setelah pernah di hianati sasuke jadi tidak pernah peduli lagi dengan urusan perasaan, ditambah jika mendengar tentang kakek sasuke pasti menurutinya

"Baiklah, besok kita bertemu dengan calon istrimu"seru nyonya uchiha senang walaupun ada sedikit perasaan miris melihat sikap anaknya, namun sasuke tidak menjawab dia hanya berjalan melewati ibunya dan segera memasuki kamarnya. Inilah termasuk salah satu yang membuat sasuke tidak betah berada dirumah, setelah sasuke membeli rumah sendiri tetap saja ibunya mewajibkan dalam satu minggu harus minimal 3x menginap selama sasuke belum memiliki pendamping hidup

.

.

.

"Sakura" panggil nyonya haruno sambil memasuki kamar sakura

"iya kaasan! Apa ada masalah?" Tanya sakura yang sedang tidur-tiduran dikasurnya

"Dalam satu minggu 2x terkilir tidakkah itu berbahaya? Besok kau harus memeriksakan kakimu kedokter kaasan takut terjadi sesuatu yang tidak di inginkan"

"Tidak terlalu sakit kok, seseorang memberiku obat dan itu membuatnya cepat sembuh" jelas sakura

"Tapi tetap saja harus kedokter" dari nada nyonya haruno yang penuh penekanan jelas terlihat nyonya haruno sangat kawatir dengan anak bungsunya itu.

"Iya Kaasan"

"Kaasan akan berikan uang padamu, asalkan kau akan mengabulkan satu permintaan kaasan" sakura memasang tampang bingungnya.

"Kaasan bukankah sudah kubilang aku akan mengabulkan satu permintaan kaasan"

"Menikahlah dengan seseorang yang kakek tentukan" bagaikan tersambar petir sakura hanya bisa diam membatu. Masalah apa lagi ini sakura masih cukup shock dengan kejadian tadi ditambah dengan pernyataan ibunya seperti petir yang menghantamnya bertubi-tubi.

.

.

"Uchiha-san ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu"

"Masuklah" sasuke yang terlalu fokus pada berkas kasus ditangannya tidak menyadari kehadiran tamunya

"Maaf jaksa Uchiha mengganggu" suara yang sangat dikenal sasuke suara siapa lagi kalau bukan sakura

"Aku hanya ingin membayar utangku padamu semuanya 5 juta, setelah ini sudah tidak ada hal yang membuat kita terikat, Arigatou" sakura segera meletakkan uang tersebut di meja sasuke dan tidak lupa juga dengan bow

Dalam hati sasuke terus bertanya-tanya 'apa yang terjadi pada sakura apakah sakura berfikiran sama seperti dia' entah rasa kesal itu timbul dari mana yang jelas berkas kasus yang ditangan sasuke menjadi pelampiasan kekesalanya. Setengah hati sasuke ingin melarang sakura pergi tapi sasuke bingung karena sasuke tidak punya alasan untuk membuat sakura tidak pergi dari sisinya.

.

.

'Tidak mungkin menolak keinginan kakek dan juga aku sudah janji pada diriku sendiri untuk mengabulkan permintaan kaasan, aku benar-benar tidak punya alasan untuk membatalkannya, apakah uchiha alasanku? Tidak mungkin uchiha saja bahkan tidak menyukaiku atau bahkan lebih tepat dia membenciku, kenapa aku bisa menyukainya hanya dengan beberapa kali bertemu saja' hati sakura terus bergejolak, yang membuatnya semakin bingung

"Sudah berakhir,singkat sekali ceritaku ini" entah sakura bicara pada siapa, dengan langkah gontai sakura berjalan menjauhi kantor kejaksaan untuk kembali menuju kampusnya.

Rasanya bosan disamping ino tidak masuk kuliah perasaan sakura juga tidak bersahabat dan ditambah malam ini sakura harus bertemu dengan yang katanya calon suaminya.

.

.

Sakura berjalan menyusuri lorong-lorong rumah sakit, jika tidak karena ibunya yang sejak tadi menelfon dan menanyai sakura sudah pergi kedokter belum mungkin sakura tidak akan berada disini, dengan kesal sakura menghentak-hentakkan kakinya

"Sudah tidak sakit, tapi kenapa kaasan sangat cerewet sekali dan tidak percaya padaku" seru sakura entah pada siapa. Mata sakura sekilas melihat kehadiran sasuke karena penasaran sakura pun mengikuti sasuke, bahkan sampai sasuke memasuki ruangan dokter.

"Apa jaksa uchiha sakit?" tidak bisa dipungkiri sakura kawatir pada sasuke dan memutuskan untuk mengintip keadaan dalam ruangan dari pintu yang tidak tertutup sempurna.

"Kau masih ingat untuk datang kemari? Kali ini apa lagi huh?" seru seseorang dokter wanita begitu melihat sasuke.

"Reflek tanpa persiapan aku melompat dari lantai 2 seharusnya ini tidak menjadi masalah jika pagi ini kaasan tidak melihat luka memar di kakiku" jelas sasuke,

Entah mengapa sakura merasa bersalah mendengar kata-kata sasuke, jika di ingat-ingat lagi berarti saat itu demi menyelamatkan dirinya sasuke rela melompat dari lantai 2 yang bila difikir-fikir jaraknya loncat sangat jauh, dan juga saat itu sasuke bahkan masih sempat menggendong sakura, saat itu entah sesakit apa yang sasuke rasakan pada kakinya.

"Sudah ku duga pasti kau kemari bukan karena kemauan sendiri selalu saja karena tante mikoto"

"Perban saja kakiku, tidak ada waktu mengurusnya"

"Hey bocah kau fikir oneesanmu ini dokter macam apa hah? Memerban luka tanpa memeriksanya terlebih dahulu" seru dokter muda itu sambil memukul kaki sasuke yang memar, namun sebagai laki-laki pantang bagi sasuke merintih kesakitan.

.

.

"Kau ini kan sudah kaasan bilang pulang cepat karena kita mau bertemu dengan keluarga haruno, apa jadinya jika mereka marah hanya karena kau yang telat, cepatlah kaasan dan tousan sudah berada di hotel heaven cepat kemari"

**"Iya, aku sedang berada di perjalanan"**

"Sasuke piip piip hei sungguh anak ini tidak sopan sekali" maki nyonya uchiha begitu menyadari sasuke telah mematikan sambungannya

"Maaf tidak biasanya sasuke telat" nyonya uchiha berusaha meminta maaf dengan semua keluarga haruno atas ketidak sopanan anak bungsunya

"Tidak apa, kami mengerti" nyonya haruno berusaha memberi tahu jika mereka tidak masalah atas keterlambatan sasuke

"Kenapa itachi tidak ikut makan malam bersama?" Tanya nyonya haruno

"Dia sedang berada di luar kota"

Keadaan mulai kembali hening, sakura merasa canggung sejak pertama bertemu tuan dan nyonya uchiha tidak ada kata lain yang keluar selain sapaan di awal bertemu setelah itu sakura bagaikan orang bisu diam tanpa kata walaupun sesekali sakura tersenyum menanggapi obrolan para orang tua, sebetulnya nyonya haruno dari tadi memperhatikan anak bungsunya yang terus menunduk, sakura selalu menunduk apabila merasakan situasi yang tidak nyaman baginya. Tidak banyak yang bisa dilakukan nyonya haruno selain menatap anak bungsunya itu.

"Maaf atas keterlambatanku" suara itu tiba-tiba masuk kedalam gendang teling sakura, suara yang sangat sakura kenal namun sakura tidak mau terlalu berharap jika suara itu benar-benar suara jaksa uchiha, sedikit demi sedikit sakura memberanikan diri mengangkat wajahnya.

Hal yang pertama sakura lihat adalah mata sosok yang sejak tadi memenuhi fikirannya, entah mengapa sakura hanya bisa mematung menatap mata sasuke, sedangkan sasuke juga tidak kalah kagetnya dengan sakura namun sifatnya yang gengsian membuatnya dengan mudah mengembalikan sikap normalnya dan tersenyum hangat

Justru senyuman itu membuat sakura semakin shock, karena ini pertama kalinya sakura melihat senyuman sasuke, untuk menghindari tatapan sasuke, sakura kembali menundukkan wajahnya

"Akhirnya kau datang juga" seru tuan dan nyonya uchiha

"Anakmu sangat tampan" Puji tuan haruno

"Tentu saja seperti otousannya" dengan bangga uchiha fugaku menjawab pujian tuan haruno. Mereka semua tertawa melihat tingkah teman lama yang sudah lama tidak bertemu ini,

"Arigatou" seru sasuke sembari berjalan menghampiri kursi kosong di depan sakura.

Satu kebodohan sakura sudah 4x bertemu dengan sasuke bahkan tidak pernah tau siapa nama lengkap sasuke.

.

.

Sasuke dan sakura sedang duduk berdua ditaman yang berada di hotel, para orang tua bermaksud membuat sasuke dengan sakura semakin dekat maka dari itu memberi mereka waktu untuk berduaan

"Apa kau berfikir takdir ini sangat lucu?" sakura berusaha memecah keheningan, sementara sasuke menatap sakura dengan dahi yang berkerut tanda tidak mengerti.

"Pertama bertemu aku fikir hanya sebuah kejadian, kedua kali mungkin hanya sebuah kebetuan, ketiga kali aku mulai merasakan ada yang aneh, keempat kali aku berfikir untuk mengakhiri semua yang terjadi diantara kita, tapi ternyata takdir berkehendak lain pertemuan yang kelima justru membuat kita semakin terikat, beginikah rasanya terikat oleh benang takdir?" sakura merasa sedikt lucu dengan takdirnya,

Orang yang menjadi alasan sakura untuk tidak menerima perjodohan ini, justru malah orang tersebut yang dijodohkan olehnya, setengah hati sakura sangat senang namun setengahnya lagi merasa miris karena sakura akan hidup dengan pria yang tidak menyukainya.

"Selalu saja banyak bicara!" bukannya menanggapi ucapan sakura, sasuke malah meledek sakura.

"Dari pada kau pria menyebalkan dan memiliki mulut yang sangat kotor" sasuke yang kalah telak memutuskan untuk tidak membalas ucapan sakura.

Tanpa sasuke sadari tiba-tiba sakura berdiri dan mengambil posisi jongkok didepan sasuke dengan tangan yang terjulur untuk melepas sepatu sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya sasuke sambil berusaha melepaskan kakinya dari sakura.

"Diamlah" perintah sakura yang membuat sasuke diam dan memperhatikan tindakan selanjutnya yang akan dilakukan sakura.

sakura meletakkan kaki sasuke yang tanpa sepatu diatas pangkuannya, setelah itu mengoleskan sebuah krim yang iya ambil dari tas jinjingnya. Dengan gerakan perlahan sakura memijat pergelangan kaki sasuke, sementara sasuke terus memperhatikan wajah sakura yang serius dan hal tersebut yang membuat sasuke menyadari betapa cantiknya wajah sakura ditambah dengan sensasi detak jantung sasuke yang terus berpacu dengan cepat membuatnya semakin menerawang jauh tentang sakura.

setelah sakura mendengar pembicaraan sasuke dengan dokter, sakura memutuskan untuk menanyakan tindakkan untuk menyembuhkan luka sasuke dan untungnya dokter itu sangat baik.

"Uchiha-san Arigatou dan maaf membuatmu seperti ini!" seru sakura sambil terus memberikan pijatan-pijatan ringan.

"Sudahlah hentikan" seru sasuke sambil menarik kakinya dari atas pangkuan sakura, sementara sakura mendangakan wajahnya untuk dapat melihat wajah sasuke.

"Tidak perlu kau lakukan apapun untukku, kau harus ingat baik-baik aku ini seorang jaksa, jangan pernah menuntut apapun dariku" ucapan sasuke sangat menusuk hati sakura, tidak ada yang bisa sakura lakukan, kata-kata tersebut membuat sakura sangat kecewa tidak bukan kecewa tapi sangat-sangat kecewa

TO BE CONTINUE


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Semenjak kejadian malam itu, sasuke seolah-olah berubah menjadi sangat dingin, sakura lebih menyukai sasuke yang selalu menghinanya, dari pada sasuke yang selalu diam dan menatapnya tajam.

"Hey jangan melamun begitu" seru ino yang tidak tau sejak kapan berada di samping sakura, dan sukses membuat sakura kaget.

"Kau ada masalah?" lanjut ino begitu menyadari perubahan sikap sakura.

"Ino-chan apa kau pernah berfikir seandainya sai senpai membencimu?" bukannya menjawab, sakura malah balik bertanya

"Kau ini bicara apa hah? Tentu saja tidak mungkin! Sai-kun sangat mencintaiku" jawab ino sedikit kesal dengan pertanyaan ngelantur sakura.

"Seminggu yang lalu, aku bertemu dengan seorang pria yang akan di jodohkan dengan ku"

"Dijodohkan?" Tanya ino kaget.

"Iya, dan kau tau siapa pria itu?" ino hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Uchiha-san"

"APA?" teriak ino, siapapun yang tau kejadian yang sebelumnya menimpa sakura, pasti tidak akan menyangka hal tersebut.

"Kaasan dan Otousan akan kembali ke tanah kelahiran kaasan, mereka bilang mereka ingin berkumpul dengan keluarga besarku, sementara perusahaan, sasori-nii yang akan mengambil alih, dan mungkin dalam waktu seminggu lagi, aku akan menikah dengan uchiha-san dan memulai kehidupan baru bersama keluarga uchiha" jelas sakura yang sedikit membuat ino merasa miris

"Lalu, apa yang kau rasakan?"

"Entah lah aku tidak tau, aku hanya berusaha menikmati semuanya" sakura menghela nafas berat.

"Oiya nyonya, bisakah kau ceritakan padaku honeymoonmu?" seru sakura berusaha melupakan masalahnya

"APA? Kau ini, itukan rahasiaku dengan sai-kun mana bisa diberi tau" ino berusaha menjawab, walaupun dengan wajah yang mulai memerah karena malu.

.

.

Sepulang kuliah sakura sengaja memilih untuk jalan kaki, selain karena dia malas untuk berada ditengah keramaian hitung-hitung mencari angin untuk menenangkan fikirannya yang sedang kacau. Saat melewati sebuah gedung kosong yang berada tidak jauh dari gedung kampus, sakura sedikit merinding, bukan karena tanpa alasan, namun cerita dibalik gedung tersebut yang katanya banyak sekali hantunya, sakura pun mempercepat langkahnya, siapa yang tidak takut berjalan sendirian di depan gedung angker yang termasuk wilayah sepi. Agak menyesal juga sakura yang sudah memutuskan untuk berjalan melewati jalan pintas tersebut.

"Aku pulang" teriak sakura begitu sampai rumah

"EH sakura-chan sudah pulang" bukannya disambut oleh kaasannya, sakura justru disambut oleh nyonya uchiha

"Konnichiwa, tante" sapa sakura tidak lupa dengan bow nya

"Jangan panggil tante, sebentar lagikan kau menjadi anakku, panggil kaasan saja" seru nyonya uchiha dengan senyum yang mengembang, sementara sakura tersenyum canggung.

"Okaa-san"

"Senangnya di panggil kaasan oleh anak perempuan" nyonya uchiha tersenyum girang, sementara sakura hanya bisa senyum kaku

.

.

.

Hari demi hari berjalan sangat cepat, tibalah saat dimana pernikahan mereka berlangsung.

"Cantik sekali" puji nyonya haruno.

"Arigatou kaasan"

"Kaasan tidak menyangka kau sudah sebesar ini, bahkan dalam hitungan jam sudah menjadi milik orang lain"

"Bagaimanapun aku nanti, akukan masih putri Kaasan" protes sakura yang dibilang akan menjadi milik orang lain.

"Baiklah, kaasan tau! kaasan harus menyapa para tamu, jadi kaasan tinggal dulu" sementara sakura mengangguk setuju, 'apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?' pertanyaan itu terus memenuhi fikiran sakura, bagaimanapun sakura akan tinggal bersama pria yang tidak mencintainya.

"SAKURA-CHAN" triak ino, sakura hanya menatap malas kehadiran ino.

"Gadis ini, tidak pantas kau memasang wajah seperti itu saat temanmu tiba, apalagi ini hari pernikahanmu" omel ino tidak terima.

"Apa kau lupa aku akan menikah dengan siapa? Pria yang sangat tidak pernah terfikirkan akan menjadi suamiku" nada kecewa yang terdengar entah mengapa seperti bukan untuk pernikahan ini, melainkan untuk sesuatu yang tersirat.

"Gomen" ino berusaha menahan perasaan sedihnya mendengar kata-kata sahabatnya, inopun memeluk sakura.

"Daijobu da yo, tidak akan terjadi suatu masalah besar, uchiha-san walau sangat dingin tapi dia sangat perhatian, jika tidak mana mungkin dia menjadi seorang jaksa" sakura berusaha menenangkan sahabatnya, lebih tepatnya menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

.

.

Acara pengucapan janji berjalan sangat tenang, tidak ada satu gangguanpun bagaimana tidak acara tersebut dijaga oleh tim keamanan, walau sangat risih tapi mau bagaimana lagi jaksa uchiha selalu bermusuhan dengan penjahat, bukan tidak mungkin akan terjadi kejadian seperti pernikahan ino dengan sai atau bahkan lebih parah.

"Sasuke Uchiha dan Sakura Hruno kalian resmi menjadi pasangan suami istri, silahkan mencium pasangan kalian"

Tanpa ragu sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya, sementara sakura sudah tidak bisa mengendalikan debaran jantung yang semakin kencang dan menggila.

Dekat dekat dekat dan Cup dengan singkat sasuke mengecup sakura.

'Seperti itukah wajah seorang pria setelah mencium istrinya? dingin aku bisa merasakanya' batin sakura, merasa miris ciuman pertamanya benar-benar tidak dihargai.

Lupakan tentang impian masa lalunya, hidup bahagia dengan seorang pangeran yang sakura cintai dan mencintai sakura, sekarang yang terjadi adalah menikah dengan prajurit kerajaan yang tidak bisa sepenuhnya dia miliki, tidak sepenuhnya berarti masih ada yang bisa dia miliki, tapi sakura rasa dia tidak bisa memiliki apapun.

Tamu yang datang benar-benar sangat ramai, bagaimana tidak bayak sekali rekan bisnis tuan uchiha dan tuan haruno ditambah rekan kerja sasuke. sakura benar-benar merasa lelah ingin rasanya menghempaskan tubuh dikasur yang empuk, selain karena lelah, sakura juga merasa bosan, karena dia hanya mengundang teman tidak terlalu banyak, jadilah dia tidak memiliki teman mengobrol, sakura hanya mengikuti sasuke untuk menyapa para tamu yang tidak sakura kenal.

"Aku lelah" sakura mengeluh pada sasuke, sementara sasuke tidak mempedulikan sakura, sasuke terus berbincang-bincang dengan temannya.

"Maaf, kurasa aku harus kebelakang sebentar" terpaksa sakura pamit karena kesal dengan sikap sasuke

"Uchiha-san istrimu lebih pantas menjadi artis atau model ternama dia sangat cantik sekali" sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis menaggapi ucapan temannya, sedikit ada perasaan kesal mendengar ucapan temannya namun sasuke berusaha menepis perasaan tersebut.

.

.

"Cih pria macam apa dia? Benar-benar sangat menyebalkan, dia fikir hanya dia yang bisa bersikap seperti itu?" sakura terus mengumpat kesal.

sakura memutuskan untuk tidak kembali lagi dalam pesta tersebut, lagi pula sakura benar-benar sangat lelah dan mungkin itu lebih baik daripada harus bosan dan dicuekin oleh sasuke. Beruntung acara resepsinya diadakan di rumah keluarga uchiha yang memiliki halaman sangat luas, jadi sakura tidak perlu meminta seseorang untuk mengantarkannya, ya walaupun sakura masih tidak terlalu hafal setiap sudut rumah ini, namun sakura sudah mengetahui dimana kamar sasuke berada.

"WOW" siapapun akan kagum melihat isi kamar sasuke, semua barang tertata rapih dan tentu saja karena ruangan yang di dekorasi sangat unik, kenapa unik karena kamar sasuke lebih mirip dengan kamar seorang gadis dan ada beberapa boneka yang menghiasi kamar ini, walaupun masih terasa unsur maskulinnya.

"Ku rasa okaa-san yang mendekorasi ruangan ini" sakura terus mengagumi kamar sasuke dengan senyum yang tidak lepas dari bibirnya, sakura berjalan menelusuri setiap sudut kamar sasuke. Ya nyonya uchiha hanya ingin membuat sakura merasa nyaman di rumahnya, setelah acara tuan dan nyonya haruno langsung berangkat meninggalkan konoha, jadi nyonya uchiha tidak ingin sakura merasa ini bukan rumahnya.

Setelah membersihkan badannya, sakura masih sempat menelusuri setiap sudut kamar sasuke, entahlah rasa lelahnya hilang karena melihat beberapa foto yang terpajang di dinding, tidak heran foto pernikahannya tadi pagi sudah terpajang rapih, karena ibu mertuanya pasti segera mencetaknya, sakura membuka laci-laci yang berada di kamar sasuke bukannya lancang, itu semata-mata sakura lakukan karena bosan sendiri di kamar.

"Ini pasti berkas kasus uchiha-san" seru sakura entah pada siapa sambil membuka beberapa berkas karena penasaran,

"Isinya sangat membosankan" sakura mengembalikan berkas tersebut kedalam laci dan segera menutup laci tersebut, namun sebelum sukses tertutup, sakura melihat sebuah amplop berwarna hijau karena penasaran sakura membukanya, dan betapa kagetnya sakura melihat isi amplop tersebut foto sasuke bersama seorang gadis, ke duanya sedang tersenyum senang, hanya melihat foto tersebut sakura sudah tau, jika gadis itu pasti adalah pacar sasuke.

"Bisakah aku memiliki senyumanmu itu? Kau benar-benar sangat tampan jika tersenyum, aku bahkan ragu bisa melihatnya langsung"

miris sekali hati sakura, seharusnya sakura tidak boleh memiliki perasaan dengan sasuke.

.

.

Krieet, sasuke membuka pintu dan mendapati kamarnya berubah drastis membuatnya kesal.

"Kaasan kekanak-kanakan sekali" tidak ada yang bisa sasuke lakukan untuk merubah kamar tersebut, disamping sudah sangat lelah, sasukepun sangat malas berurusan dengan kaasannya. sasuke segera membersihkan diri dan setelah itu bergegas untuk segera tidur, namun sebelumnya sasuke menatap sakura yang sedang tidur, entah sadar atau tidak sasuke tersenyum menatap sakura.

.

.

keesokan harinya matahari dengan malu-malu menampakkan sinarnya, membuat siapapun tidak memiliki alasan untuk tetap bermalas-malasan ditempat tidur.

"Euhmm" sakura mulai membuka kelopak matanya, belum sepenuhnya sadar, sakura berusaha merenggangkan ototnya yang kaku akibat pesta kemarin, mengingat kata pesta sukses membuat mata sakura terbuka sempurna.

"Ternyata bukan mimpi" sedikit kecewa mengetahui fakta dia sekarang bukanlah Haruno Sakura lagi, namun sekarang dia menyandang marga Uchiha didepan namanya. sakura mengalihkan perhatianya menuju seorang pria yang dengan damainya tidur disampingnya.

"Uchiha-san, bangunlah" bukan lebih kepada nada membangunkan, melainkan nada sakura seperti berbisik, bukan tanpa alasan sakura hanya merasa canggung.

"Kau sangat tampan jika sedang tidur, benar-benar terlihat polos sekali"

Semakin sakura memperhatikan sasuke yang sedang tidur, semakin jelas pula lengkungan senyum di bibir sakura, rambut sasuke yang berantakan memberikan kesan seksi, sepontan sakura mendekatkan wajahnya dan meniup-niup helaian rambut sasuke yang hampir mengenai mata sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan" mata yang sejak tadi terpejam tiba-tiba terbuka, membuat sang pelaku terlonjak kaget.

"Sungguh, kau membuatku kaget saja" semburan merah terlihat jelas diwajah sakura.

Tidak mau terlalu lama menahan rasa malunya, sakura segera bergegas lari menuju kamar mandi, sementara sasuke hanya mengernyitkan dahinya, tanda bingung dengan sikap sakura.

.

.

.

"Ohayo gozaimasu" sapa sakura sopan begitu melihat nyonya uchiha.

"Kau sudah bangun? Kaasan fikir kau akan bangun telat setelah kelelahan" sakura pun menghampiri nyonya uchiha yang berada di dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan.

"Walau sangat lelah, tapi aku tidak ingin melewatkan kegiatan pagi pertama di rumah ini"

"Kau ini bisa saja, kaasan senang sekali ada teman mengobrol, biasanya pagi-pagi seperti ini kaasan hanya memasak sendiri" nyonya uchiha tersenyum menatap sakura.

Nyonya uchiha memberikan segelas teh hangat kepada sakura, sakura pun segera menerimanya

"Arigatou Okaasan" nyonya uchiha hanya tersenyum menatap sakura

"Kaasan mengerjakan semua ini sendiri?" tanya sakura, rumah keluarga uchiha sangat besar, bahkan pembantu dirumah ini sangat banyak tapi nyonya uchiha memasak sendiri, tidak mungkin keluarga uchiha tidak mampu menyewa seorang chef untuk memasak.

"Semua pembantu disini mengerjakan semua pekerjaan kecuali memasak, kaasan beritau sesuatu otousan, itachi dan sasuke sangat tidak suka memakan masakan orang lain, mungkin untuk sekali tidak masalah, tapi mereka akan perotes jika harus terus-terusan memakan masakan orang lain, mereka bisa membedakan masakan kaasan dengan masakan orang lain" jelas nyonya uchiha

"Benarkah?" entah mengapa dari nada bicaranya sangat jelas sekali sakura kecewa.

"Kaasan akan memberi taumu apa saja yang sasuke suka dan yang tidak disuka" tidak ingin membuat menantunya kecewa, nyonya uchiha berusaha menghiburnya.

"Arigatou kaasan"

"Apa kau suka memasak juga?"

"Iya, Jika sedang tidak ada pekerjaan, sakura suka membantu kaasan masak atau membuat kue"

"Kaasan senang sekali jika seperti itu, kita kapan-kapan harus membuat kue bersama, kaasan akan memberikan resep rahasia kaasan"

"Hai, kaasan"

Mereka terlalu asik mengobrol, sampai tidak sadar para penghuni yang lain sudah duduk dimeja makan dengan kostumnya masing-masing.

"Ehem" itachi berusaha menyadarkan mertua dan menantu yang sedang asik tersebut.

"Wah sudah kumpul semua rupanya" seru nyonya uchiha girang, bagaimana tidak yang biasanya di pagi hari hanya ada rasa sepi yang menghampirinya, sekarang suasana rumahnya seperti hidup kembali berkat ada menantunya.

"Ohayo gozaimasu" sapa sakura, sementara semua orang yang berada dimeja makan menatap heran.

Fugaku uchiha tersenyum menatap menantunya, sudah lama sekali mereka melupakan budaya menyapa dipagi hari, entahlah sejak kapan yang pasti sikap dingin anak-anaknya yang membuat budaya tersebut hilang.

"Ohayo" balas tuan uchiha, sakura yang sebelumnya merasa aneh tersenyum mendengar ucapan tersebut.

"Sakura-chan bisakah kau bawa ini kemeja makan"

"Hai, kaasan" sakura pun menghampiri nyonya uchiha untuk mengambil yang dimaksud, sasuke hanya dapat menatap gadis yang menyandang setatus sebagai istrinya itu, sampai acara sarapanpun dimulai, sasuke baru mengalihkan perhatiannya pada makanan yang berada di depannya

"Rasanya aneh kau menikah lebih dulu, seharusnya sakura menikah denganku" seru itachi

"Uhuk uhuk uhuk" melihat sakura tersedak, nyonya uchiha segera memberikan air putih, sementara sasuke bukannya membantu, dia malah terus menikmati sarapannya tanpa peduli dengan ucapan itachi

"Arigatou Kaasan"

"Yak itachi kenapa berbicara seperti itu?" omel nyonya uchiha, sebetulnya sakura ingin sekali sasuke yang memberi perhatian seperti itu padanya.

"Apa kau keberatan?" Tanya sasuke sambil terus menyantap sarapanya

"Sedikit" jawab itachi, sementara sakura hanya bisa bengong menatap adik dan kakak yang bersikap justru seolah-olah tidak mempedulikannya.

"Itachi jangan kau lupakan obatnya" seru nyoya uchiha begitu itachi berjalan menjauhi meja makan, karena memang itachi harus datang lebih pagi ke kantor

"Hai"

.

.

Beberapa minggu kemudian

'Apa benar aku ini sangat menyebalkan dan menyusahkan untuk uchiha-san, apa yang terjadi denganku, kenapa selalu mempunyai fikiran aneh, aku itukan sangat tidak menyukainya, dia pria menyebalkan tidak mungkin aku menyukainya, tapi perasaanku mengatakan lain aku benar-benar menyukainya, apalagi melihatnya saat bangun tidur' sakura terus berperang dengan fikirannya

"Sakura!" panggil ino yang sukses membuat sakura sadar dari lamunannya

"Kau sedang memikirkan apa?" tanya ino

"Tidak memikirkan apa-apa"

"Beberapa hari yang lalu sai-kun tidak menjemputku, akhirnya aku pulang sendiri" curhat ino

"Apa tadi aku memintamu untuk menceritakan ceritamu?"

"Kau ini sangat menyebalkan, Aku hanya ingin memberi tau, saat itu juga aku mendengar suara triakan dari gedung kosong yang berada tidak jauh dari kampus ini"

"Bukankah gedung itu angker?" sakura mulai penasaran dengan cerita ino.

"Entahlah, kemarin aku sangat takut dan berlari meninggalkan gedung tersebut, tak kusangka aku akan mengalami pengalaman tersebut"

"Apa kau tidak merasa penasaran dengan gedung tersebut" Tanya sakura

"Hey, dengar ya! sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan pernah penasaran" jawab ino mantap

.

.

Ino yang terlebih dahulu sudah dijemput suaminya, dan sasuke yang masih ada pekerjaan membuat sakura terpaksa berjalan sendiri, bukan tanpa alasan sakura tidak naik bus, melainkan hari yang sudah semakin gelap dan cuaca yang sepertinya akan turun hujan membuatnya tidak kebagian bus karena penuh.

'Aku mendengar suara triakan dari gedung kosong yang berada tidak jauh dari kampus ini'

Entah mengapa kata-kata ino melintas difikiran sakura, saat melintasi gedung kosong yang dimaksud ino, muncul rasa penasaran yang tinggi, membuat sakura tanpa sadar melangkahkan kakinya menuju gedung tersebut.

Gelap dan bau yang aneh langsung menyambut sakura, tidak dipungkiri perasaan takut menyelimuti sakura, namun perasaan penasaran membuatnya terus melangkahkan kakinya dan mengabaikan perasaan takutnya.

Dalam hati sakura terus mengutuk dirinya, karena tidak bisa menghentikan langkah kakinya. Begitu memasuki suatu ruangan sakura kaget bukan main melihat pemandangaan yang disuguhkan, beberapa mayat yang tergeletak dan seorang wanita yang dipasung tidak jauh dari mayat tersebut, namun sakura berusaha menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat demi menghindari keributan yang membuatnya menyulitkan diri sendiri, reflek sakura melangkahkan kakinya mundur menjauhi tempat tersebut. Namun tidak lama seorang pria menggunakan jas muncul dari balik pintu dengan membawa tubuh seorang pria yang berlumuran darah.

"Pria ini yang kau cintai?" seru pria berjas tersebut, kepada wanita yang dipasung, sementara wanita itu tidak merespon dan terus menundukkan kepalanya, sakura sangat penasaran dengan pria tersebut, wajahnya yang tertutup masker membuat sakura sangat penasaran.

"TIDAK BISAKAH KAU MENATAPKU?" bentak pria berjas sambil meletakkan pria yang berlumuran darah dan menjambak rambut wanita yang dipasung.

Betapa kagetnya sakura saat melihat wajah wanita yang tidak asing untuknya, ya gadis itu adalah anko tetangganya yang sudah meninggal 6thn yang lalu. Pria itu melepaskan maskernya dan semakin membuat sakura kaget, pria itu ternyata adalah kabuto sensei yang selama ini sangat baik pada semua orang. Dengan segera sakura menghubungi sasuke.

"Uchiha-san kumohon angkat" sakura semakin panik, tangannya bergetar dan air mata terus mengalir deras.

"GADIS BODOH" bentaknya sekali lagi, sakura terus berusaha menghubungi sasuke, namun hasilnya nihil, sasuke tidak menjawab panggilannya.

"Siapa lagi yang harus kupersembahkan untukmu?" kabuto menyeringai, membuat sakura semakin takut, sakura menghentikan usahanya untuk menghubungi sasuke dan melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi tempat tersebut.

_tralalalalalalalalala

"Siapa disitu" bentak kabuto

Dengan panik sakura segera mengangkat panggilan tersebut

**"Ada ap.."**

"Uchiha-san tolong aku"

"Rupanya ada yang mengantarkan nyawanya dengan senang hati" mendengar ucapan tersebut, sakura kaget dan menatap pemilik suara tersebut.

"Nona haruno, kau benar-benar berani" kabuto menyeringai dan mencengkram bahu kiri sakura

"KYAAAA LEPASKAN" sakura terus memberontak.

"Tidak semudah itu"

Disisi lain sasuke sangat kaget mendengar teriakan sakura, sasuke segera mematikan sambungan.

"Gadis itu selalu membahayakan diri sendiri" seru sasuke sambil menatap layar handphonenya dengan serius dan bergegas berlari meninggalkan ruangannya.

"Uchiha-san kau ingin kemana?" Tanya rock lee

"Gedung kosong dekat konoha university, jika dalam waktu 1 jam aku tidak menghubungimu maka kau harus menyusulku dan membawa beberapa polisi"

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanpa mempedulikan lee, sasuke segera mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh.

"Cih sial" umpat sasuke manakala ada mobil yang menghambat jalannya, hujan yang mulai mengguyur tidak bisa menghentikan ambisi sasuke.

"ARRRGGHT" sasuke memukul keras pengemudinya, begitu melihat ada kerumunan orang yang sepertinya sedang meributkan sebuah kecelakaan, jalan sangat macat membuat sasuke semakin frustasi.

.

.

"BUAG BUAG BUAG" sakura entah darimana mendapatkan ide memukulkan tasnya yang berisi buku-buku kepada kabuto, yang sukses membuat kabuto melepaskan cengkramannya, kesempatan itu tidak disia-siakan sakura untuk melarikan diri, emosi yang memuncak membuat kabuto sangat marah dan mengejar sakura.

'Kami-sama selamatkan aku, aku ingin menyelamatkan anko-nee" sakura tidak henti-henti berdoa

'Uchiha-san, aku tidak ingin berakhir seperti ini' batin sakura

sakura berhasil keluar dari gedung tersebut dan mulai menerobos hujan.

Sreakkk

kabuto menarik baju sakura hingga robek dan memukul sakura, hingga sakura tersungkur, darah segar mengalir dari pelipis sakura bercampur menjadi satu dengan air hujan.

"Kau ingin bermain-main denganku" kabuto menyeringai membuat sakura semakin takut.

"TOLONG" teriak sakura

Plakkk, tamparan keras mendarat di pipi putih sakura yang menimbulkan memar.

kabuto menjambak rambut sakura persis seperti yang dilakukannya pada anko.

"AAAAHH" sakura meringis kesakitan

"Kita akhiri permainan ini, atau kau masih ingin bermain-main?" kabuto mengeluarkan pisau dari saku jasnya, sementara sakura membelalakkan matanya.

"Selamat tinggal nona haruno" sakura menutup matanya takut.

"ARRRRGGHT"

TO BE CONTINUE


	4. Chapter 4

ARIGATOU untuk semua yang udah review, jujur ini FF pertama jadi pastinya masih banyak banget kekurangan. Dan paling susah untuk bikin konflik yang menarik, sebetulnya di FF ini saya Cuma mau mengekspresikan kisah tentang sasuke dan sakura, adapun kisah yang lain Cuma sampingan, maka dari itu kisah lain tidak diceritakan dengan detail. Gomenasai untuk kekurangan FF ini

Chapter 4

"Kita akhiri permainan ini" kabuto mengeluarkan pisau dari saku jasnya, sementara sakura membelalakkan matanya.

"Selamat tinggal nona haruno" sakura menutup matanya takut.

"ARRRRGGHT"

'Tunggu dulu rasanya tidak sakit itu bukan teriakanku' batin sakura, dengan memberanikan diri, sakura berusaha membuka matanya walau dengan perasaan yang sangat-sangat takut.

"Kali ini apa yang kau lakukan hah? Apa kau tidak berfikir akibat dari tindakanmu" bentak sasuke dengan nafas yang tak beraturan dan mungkin jika tidak hujan bisa saja keringat sudah bercucuran di tubuh sasuke, namun berhubung hujan, tubuh sasuke basah kuyup tidak jauh berbeda dengan sakura, sungguh sakura tidak menyangka orang yang pertama kali dia liat adalah sasuke, pria ini sudah menyelamatkan hidupnya untuk yang ke 2xnya

"HWAAAAAA, Uchiha-san" sakura memeluk sasuke dan menangis sejadi-jadinya, sadar atau tidak sasuke tersenyum lega dan membalas pelukan sakura.

"Tenanglah, semua sudah aman!" sasuke berusaha menenangkan sakura dengan membelai rambut sakura.

"Aku takut" mendengar perkataan sakura, sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Namun dengan tiba-tiba sakura mendorong sasuke dan membuat jarak di antara mereka

"Bagaimana dengan kabuto sensei?" Tanya sakura, bukannya menjawab sasuke hanya memberi isyarat mata, dan begitu sakura melihat keberadaan kabuto, sakura kaget bukan main.

"Dia?" Tanya sakura begitu melihat kabuto yang tergeletak dengan pisau di kakinya

"Dia hanya pingsan, pisau itu menancap pada kakinya saja, tidak akan menimbulkan luka yang serius dan juga supaya dia tidak kabur, mungkin dia shock akhirnya pingsan" jelas sasuke, sambil melepas blazernya dan menyampirkannya di pundak sakura guna menutup bagian tubuh sakura yang terbuka.

"Arigatou" sakura kembali memeluk sasuke

"Uchiha-san, apa kalian baik-baik saja?" lee yang datang tiba-tiba membuat keduanya spontan melepas pelukan mereka.

"Kurasa ini belum 1 jam?" dengan ketus sasuke membalikkan pertanyan, entah sasuke kali ini benar-benar membenci keberadaan lee, karena sudah merusak moment yang sudah sangat indah.

"hehe maaf uchiha-san aku sangat kawatir melihatmu tadi, jadi aku memutuskan untuk segera datang, polisi sudah mengurus tersangka percobaan pemerkosaan nyonya uchiha" sakura kaget mendengar kata-kata akhir dari kalimat yang diucapkan lee, belum sempat sakura bicara sasuke sudah berbicara terlebih dahulu,

"Sungguh kau ini sangat Bodoh sekali, siapa yang bilang istriku korban percobaan pemerkosaan?"

'Istriku, aku tidak salah dengar bukan? Dia mengakui aku istrinya, dari kata-katanya dia seolah-olah memberi tanda kepunyaannya dengan kata KU' batin sakura, sakura tidak akan melupakan hari ini, dia benar-benar sangat senang mengetahui sebuah kenyataan.

"Maksud uchiha-san?"

"Kau masuk kedalam gedung kosong itu, maka kau akan menemui jawabannya, Selesaikan masalah ini, hujan semakin deras aku tidak ingin mati konyol" sasuke menggendong sakura, kali ini sakura lebih memilih untuk meletakkan tangannya di leher sasuke, sementara lee hanya membelalakan matanya menatap sasuke yang pergi.

.

.

"Ano Uchiha-san, boleh ku tau ini rumah siapa?" Tanya sakura begitu mereka sampai di sebuah rumah yang besar namun lebih terlihat sederhana dan termasuk hunian yang sangat nyaman, ya sasuke memutuskan untuk tidak membawa sakura pulang kerumah orang tuanya, karena takut kaasannya panik begitu melihat wajah sakura yang memar dan baju yang robek, sasuke beralasan mereka terjebak hujan jadi menginap dirumah sasuke.

"Ini rumahku, dan sekarang menjadi rumahmu juga, ayo masuk nanti kau sakit" sasuke menarik tangan sakura.

"Mandilah, aku juga akan mandi di kamar mandi depan" printah sasuke begitu sampai di kamar sasuke.

"Uchiha-san aku tidak membawa baju ganti" satu hal yang tidak sasuke fikirkan sebelumnya, bahwa dirumah ini tidak pernah ada baju wanita

"Gunakan bajuku saja. Kau bisa mengambilnya dilemari"

"Emm, Arigatou" sakura hanya menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban

.

.

Sasuke memaklumi bahwa wanita itu memiliki kebiasaan mandinya sangat lama, Sasuke menyenderkan tubuhnya di senderan kasurnya.

"Uchiha-san" mendengar panggilan tersebut dengan reflek Sasuke menengok kesumber suara,

sakura berdiri di depan kamar mandi dengan menggunakan kaos yang kebesaran, membuat bahunya terbuka dan celana training yang walaupun digulung, masih terlihat panjang

Sasuke yang melihat hal tersebut tersenyum kaku, bukannya aneh namun sakura justru terlihat menggoda, bagaimanapun Sasuke merupakan seorang pria normal, apalagi wanita yang ada di hadapanya menyandang status sebagai istrinya dan ditambah keadaan lingkungan yang sepi.

"Ehem" Sasuke berusaha mengendalikan diri.

Melihat reaksi Sasuke membuat sakura ragu takut-takut Sasuke marah, dengan memberanikan diri sakura mendudukkan dirinya di kasur, persis di sebelah Sasuke.

"Kemarilah!" Sasuke menarik sakura lebih mendekat, dengan gerakan perlahan Sasuke menggapai pipi sakura yang sedikit memar.

"Seharusnya aku datang lebih cepat" dari nada bicara Sasuke sedikit kecewa

"Kurasa Uchiha-san datang disaat yang tepat, kufikir uchiha-san tidak akan datang!" Sasuke hanya menaggapi dengan senyum tipis dan masih terus membelai pipi sakura, lebih tepatnya memberi cream entah apa itu, yang pasti untuk menghilangi memar di wajah sakura.

"Bagaimana Uchiha-san bisa mengetahui keberadaanku" Tanya sakura penasaran.

"Aku hanya berfikir kau masih berada tidak jauh dari kampusmu"

Bohong sekali, Uchiha sasuke tanpa sepengetahuaan siapapun telah memasang micro IC chip pada cincin pernikahan yang dipakai sakura dan dimanapun keberadaan sakura, Sasuke dapat dengan mudah mengetahuinya melalui GPS pada Smartphone miliknya. Satu hal yang Sasuke takuti orang yang berada disampingnya terancam bahaya hanya karena dirinya.

"Bagaimana kau tau tentang gedung kosong itu?"

"Aku curiga saja dengan gedung itu, bukan tanpa sebab. Melainkan, saat aku sedang membuka kembali sebuah kasus lama pencurian mayat, aku memperhatikan semua bukti-bukti, semua hal aku sambungkan dan ternyata mayat yang kabuto curi sebagai pengganti seorang gadis bernama anko, dia merencanakan semua hal dengan sangat rapih, kurasa kabuto sangat mencintai gadis itu dan tidak rela melihat gadis itu akan menjadi milik orang lain, semua pria yang dekat dengan gadis itu akan dibunuh, dan dialah yang mengarang cerita dibalik gedung kosong tersebut, setiap orang yang masuk gedung tersebut akan dibunuh olehnya, dan setelah itu dia akan mengarang cerita bahwa hantu gedung itu marah, jadi siapapun pasti tidak berani masuk gedung itu" jelas Sasuke

"Anko-nee yang telah dikubur bukanlah anko-nee yang sungguhan?" Tanya sakura memastikan

"Iya, beberapa hari yang lalu, aku masuk gedung itu untuk memastikan sesuatu, rencananya aku akan melakukan penggerebekan besok. Tapi kau mengacaukannya, kau sendiri mengapa membahayakan diri sendiri?"

"Maaf telah membuatmu susah dan merepotkanmu, aku terlalu penasara dengan isi gedung kosong itu"

Cup

Bukannya menjawab sasuke malah mengecup bibir sakura, dengan perlakuan tersebut membuat sakura seperti kepiting rebus, belum lagi dengan tiba-tiba banyak bunga yang tumbuh di hatinya,

"Tidurlah ini sudah sangat larut" Sasuke lagi-lagi memberi perlakuan tak terduga dengan memeluk sakura. Sementara sakura tidak henti-henti tersenyum, Sasuke memang dingin tapi bukan berarti dia tidak hangat, pelukannya membuat sakura selalu merindukannya, Satu harapan sakura jika semua ini tidak pernah berakhir.

.

.

Bumi yang lembab membuat siapapun tidak rela melepaskan kasur mereka, termasuk dua insan yang masih terlelap dalam tidur mereka, dengan posisi yang menurut mereka sangat nyaman, berpelukan saling memberi kenyamanan dan kehangatan.

_lalalala lalalala lalalala _

Deringan suara handphone Sasuke cukup mengganggu ke dua insan tersebut, dengan nyawa yang masih setengah Sasuke meraba-raba meja yang berada disamping tempat tidurnya, sedangkan sakura berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sasuke, sedikit semburan merah muncul di pipi sakura, bagaimana tidak semalaman mereka tidur dengan berpelukan.

"Halo" Sasuke mulai berbicara di telfon, selanjutnya sakura meinggalkan Sasuke untuk bertelfonan entah dengan siapa, yang pasti sepertinya sangat penting

.

.

sakura yang sudah rapih, namun jika dilihat penampilannya tidak jauh berbeda dengan semalam, tetap menggunakan pakaian sasuke yang kebesaran. Namun, bedanya kali ini sakura meminjam kemeja putih Sasuke. Dengan lincahnya sakura merubah beberapa bahan makanan menjadi masakan, dari baunya saja sudah menggugah selera.

Tidak lama Sasuke berjalan menuruni tangga, dengan senyuman tipis yang menghiasi wajahnya, ya walau siapa saja yang melihatnya tidak bisa melihat senyuman itu kecuali dengan membuat sebuah penelitian, berlebihan mungkin tapi begitulah Uchiha Sasuke.

"Selamat pagi" sapa sakura dengan senyuman yang mengembang, sementara yang disapa hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Issh, tidak bisakah kau menjawab salamku?" lagi-lagi Sasuke hanya mengerutkan dahinya tanpa mengeluarkan kata-kata, kesal diacuhkan begitu saja sakura berjalan menghampiri Sasuke.

"Hari ini aku meminjam kemejamu, kaukan tau bajuku robek" mungkin sebuah kesialan bagi Sasuke karena dengan sakura bicara seperti itu justru membuatnya harus berusaha keras menahan diri, kali ini Sasuke benar-benar merutuki kata-kata sakura, apa lagi sakura malah memilih sebuah kemeja putih yang justru membuat bagian tubuhnya sedikit terekspos.

"Uchiha-san apa kau mulai bisu?"

"Terserah kau saja"

"Akhirnya kau bicara juga, aku sudah memasak sarapan untukmu" sakura menggapai tangan kanan Sasuke dan menuntunya menuju sebuah kursi, setelah itu sakura mengambil nasi dan beberapa lauk dan di letakkan di mangkuk Sasuke.

"Kaasan bilang kau tidak bisa memakan masakan orang lain jad…." Belum selesai bicara Sasuke sudah dengan lahap memakan masakan sakura, melihat hal tersebut membuat sakura tersenyum.

"Apa masakanku enak?"

"Dari kemarin siang aku belum makan, jadi sekarang aku sangat lapar" mendengar hal tersebut sukses membuat sakura mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Kufikir masakanku enak" dengan kesal sakura menyuapkan makanan sebanyak mungkin kedalam mulutnya.

.

.

Setelah makan sakura membersihkan meja makan dan segera mencuci semua piring yang kotor, walau tidak mendapat pujian dari Sasuke, namun cukup membuat sakura senyum lebar, karena ini hari pertama menjalani kehidupan layaknya suami istri sungguhan tanpa ada siapapun yang membantu.

"Aku akan keluar sebentar kau jangan keluar dari rumah ini" perintah sasuke

"Kau fikir kau siapa huh? Berani-beraninya memerintahku?"

"Selalu saja membantah, merepotkan" sasuke menoleh kearah lain bosan

"Apa? enak saja merepotkan, aku bisa melakukan semuanya sendiri tau" sakura mulai kepancing emosi.

"Benarkah kemarin seingatku, ada yang menelefonku dan meminta tolong" sindir Sasuke

"Kau pria yang menyebalkan, aku akan membayarnya" kesal sakura yang merasa direndahkan

"Kau fikir uang siapa yang kau gunakan untuk membayarnya?" stelah menikah semua keperluan sakura, Sasuke yang memberikan, seperti layaknya suami istri pada umumnya, Sasuke memberi nafkah untuk sakura.

"Aku akan membalasnya suatu saat nanti bukan menggunakan uang"

"Aku tunggu saat itu terjadi" Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar, sementara sakura merutuki dirinya sendiri karena sudah berjanji, bahkan sakura saja tidak tau harus membalasnya dengan apa?

.

.

"Ini untukmu" Sasuke menyodorkan beberapa kantong belanjaan.

"Apa ini? Kau tidak sedang mengerjaikukan?" wajar sih sakura agak curiga, karena sebelum Sasuke pergi mereka sempat berdebat.

"Kau bisa mencobanya, Kurasa ukurannya pas semalam memelukmu cukup membuatku tau berapa ukuran bajumu" sakura hanya bengong melihat baju ditangannya, ya sedikit malu juga bahkan Sasuke pun membelikannya pakaian dalam, bukankan itu keterlaluan harga dirinya terluka. Namun tidak dipungkiri sakura merasa senang karena Sasuke membelikannya selengkap ini, padahal pria sangat tidak mau jika disuruh membeli pakaian wanita apalagi selengkap ini.

"Arigatou"

"Cepatlah ganti bajumu, aku masih ada urusan"

"Hai"

.

.

.

"SAKURA-CHAN" triak uchiha mikoto begitu melihat sakura memasuki pintu utama keluarga uchiha dengan segera memeluk sakura

"Kaasan" sakura membalas pelukan mikoto.

"YAK, Sasuke kau benar-benar menyebalkan membohongi kaasanmu ini" Sasuke dan sakura saling menatap bingung.

"Barusan saja Rock lee pulang, dia datang kemari ingin menjenguk sakura dan dia menceritakan semua yang terjadi kemarin"

Lagi-lagi sikap bodoh rock lee, sedikit sukses membuat Sasuke kesal

"Kaasan aku baik-baik saja, Sasuke-kun benar-benar melindungiku, aku yang memintanya untuk tidak memberi tau kaasan, aku takut kaasan kawatir" ini pertama kalinya Sasuke mendengar sakura memanggilnya dengan panggilan akrab, bukan Uchiha-san

"Kaasan benar-benar takut terjadi sesuatu denganmu"

"Aku harus langsung kekantor untuk menyelesaikan masalah kemarin" seru Sasuke berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Hati-hati di jalan" seru sakura, Sasuke yang memblakangi sakura menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikkan tubuhnya lalu tersenyum. Hal tersebut membuat sakura kaget bahkan tidak hanya sakura, mikoto juga tidak kalah kaget.

"Apa yang semalam terjadi huh? Kenapa sikapnya berubah seperti itu?" Tanya mikoto sambil terus menatap Sasuke yang sudah menghilang dari balik pintu.

"Tidak terjadi apa-apa"

"Kau bohong" selidik mikoto dengan senyuman yang terlihat sekali sedang menggoda

"Sungguh tidak terjadi apapun kaasan" semburan merah terlihat di pipi sakura

"Sudah kaasan duga kau yang bisa merubah sikap dinginnya itu, betapa beruntungnya kaasan memilikimu"

"Arigatou, kaasan"

.

.

.

"Uchiha-san tidak ada perkembangan dari kasus Bandar narkoba, sepertinya mereka tidak ada hubungannya dengan kasus anak hilang, dan lagi, sejauh ini tidak ada pergerakan yang mencurigakan"

"Rupanya mereka ingin bermain-main, cukup menarik" lee hanya menatap sasuke dengan heran

"Oiya bagaimana dengan istri anda uchiha-san, apa dia baik-baik saja" Tanya lee

"Sepertinya begitu"

"Syukurlah, uchiha-san untuk kasus yang kemarin anko saat ini berada di rumah sakit jiwa untuk di trapi kejiwaannya, sedangkan kabuto berkasnya sudah dimasukkan ke pengadilan, jaksa menuntut hukuman mati karena sudah lebih dari 7 orang yang mati ditangannya"

"Ingin sekali membuatnya mati di tanganku" lee sangat kaget mendengar kata-kata tersebut, bagaimana tidak ini untuk pertama kalinya sasuke bicara ingin membunuh orang, bukan tanpa alasan melainkan karena pria tersebut hampir saja membunuh sakura

.

.

Semenjak sasuke memberi tau jika anko dirawat dirumah sakit jiwa, sakura sering menjenguk dan sekarang keadaannya sudah mulai membaik.

"Padahal aku masih ingin bicara dengan anko-nee, tapi karena masih ada trapi terpaksa harus pulang, ah bosan sekali hari ini tidak ada kuliah" entah pada siapa sakura terus mengeluh, di depan sebuah caffe sakura melihat sasuke berdiri entah sedang mengamati apa sakura tidak mengerti, sakura memutuskan untuk menghampiri sasuke.

"Uchiha-san" panggil sakura, sasuke pun mengalihkan perhatiannya menuju sakura.

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu nanti banyak yang curiga, Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya sasuke sedikit kesal.

"Aku sedang berjalan-jalan, kau sendiri?"

"Sedang mengerjakan sebuah tugas pengintaian, cepat pulanglah jika tidak ada kegiatan lain" printah sasuke tanpa menatap sakura, dan kembali fokus pada mangsanya.

"Siapa yang kau perhatikan?" bukannya pulang sakura malah berdiri di samping sasuke dan mengikuti arah pandang sasuke.

"Apa kau tidak mendengar kata-kataku?" Tanya sasuke kesal

"Kau juga tidak mendengar pertanyaanku!" sasuke mungkin lupa siapa yang sedang dia ajak bicara, sakura si gadis yang selalu penasaran dan bertindak ceroboh, sasuke menghembuskan nafas berat.

"Kau liat dua orang yang sedang duduk di ujung cafe?" Tanya sasuke memberi isyarat mata.

"Iya! oh aku tau kau sedang mengintip orang sedang berkencan? Tak kusangka kau orang seperti itu" ledek sakura yang benar-benar membuat sasuke kesal bukan main.

"Pria tersebut sindikat penjualan wanita, apa otakmu masih tidak ada huh?"

"Apa! ish lupakan saja, kau pria menyebalkan" sakura berjalan meninggalkan sasuke, sementara sasuke hanya menghembuskan nafas melihat kepergian sakura.

"Gadis itu sangat unik, sifat penakutnya kalah dengan sifat penasarannya" seru sasuke sambil sedikit tersenyum melihat tingkah sakura.

.

.

Bosan sudah pasti, sasuke sedikit merasa menyesal menyuruh sakura pulang, seharusnya dia membiarkan sakura berada disampingnya, seenggaknya dia tidak merasa kesepian karena ada seseorang yang cerewet disampingnya dan tentu seseorang yang membuatnya merasa nyaman dan tenang.

Mungkin 2 orang yang di intai sasuke mulai curiga melihat sasuke yang terus duduk sendiri di ujung dekat pintu keluar cafe sambil menyeruput kopinya, entah mengapa sasuke merasa akalnya tiba-tiba menghilang, semua teralihkan oleh sakura, bahkan untuk bertindak tidak mencurigakan saja sangat susah, demi tugasnya yang berjalan lancar tanpa di curigai, sasuke sepertinya harus menghentikan pengintaian, lagian juga percum karena saat ini dia terus memikirkan sakura. sasuke pun memutuskan untuk berjalan keluar cafe tersebut, karena 2 orang yang di intai sudah terang-terangan menatap sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun" triak sakura, betapa kagetnya sasuke melihat sakura memasuki caffe dan telah menggunakan kaos santai, benar-benar terlihat sangat manis, sasuke hanya bisa menatap sakura tanpa kedip.

"Gomen, menunggu lama!" seru sakura manja sambil bergelayutan ditangan sasuke, sementara sasuke semakin mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Kau marah?" Tanya sakura sambil memajukan bibirnya, sementara pengunjung cafe sudah menjadikan mereka berdua sebagai tontonan.

"Kau kenapa huh?" Tanya sasuke bingung dengan nada yang berbisik

"Gomen" seru sakura, sasuke tetap memasang tampang bingung

"Bukankah kau tidak bisa mengintai seseorang yang sedang berkencan sendiri?"bisik sakura, sasuke semakin shock mendengar ucapan sakura.

"Gomen, sasuke-kun" seru sakura dengan suara manja dan keras, seolah-olah memberi tau semua orang jika mereka adalah pasangan

"Baiklah! Untuk kali ini aku memaafkanmu tapi awas jika besok kau telat" sasuke mulai kepancing acting sakura

"Aku janji tidak akan telat" sakura memajukan tubuhnya dan menggapai pipi sasuke, lalu mengecupnya yang lagi-lagi membuat sasuke kaget.

"Sepertinya mereka tidak curiga" bisik sakura, sementara sasuke justru tidak peduli lagi dengan 2 orang yang sedang di intai, yang sasuke pedulikan adalah permainan yang akan disuguhkan oleh sakura selanjutnya, jujur saja sasuke cukup menikmati permaian sakura

"Kenapa kau kemari lagi?" Tanya sasuke berbisik, sakura tertawa seolah kata-kata yang di ucapkan sasuke sangat lucu.

"Aku tau, aku juga merindukanmu" seru sakura tidak jelas

"Benarkah seperti itu?" Tanya sasuke menanggapi kata-kata sakura, sakura mengangguk mantap sambil memeluk sasuke

"Tadi aku pergi karena takut mereka melihatku, aku membeli baju ini dan memutuskan membantumu sebagai balasan pertolonganmu kemarin, mengintai orang kencan harus berpasangan biar mereka tidak curiga, setidaknya itulah yang kuketahui dari temanku" bisik sakura lalu melepaskan pelukannya, melihat yang di intai bersiap keluar caffe sakura tersenyum.

"Ayo kita pergi kencan" seru sakura senang, sementara sasuke ikut tersenyum dan menarik tangan sakura

TO BE CONTINUE


	5. Chapter 5

"Apa mereka pasangan?" Tanya sakura begitu melihat 2 orang yang di intai pergi menuju taman hiburan.

"Menurutmu?"

"Bukankah wanita itu akan di jual tapi mengapa mereka seperti sangat menjiwai kencan ini?"

"Sudahku duga kau tidak akan pernah pintar." ledek sasuke

"Apa? Kau sendiri tidak pernah berkaca, kau fikir sikapmu itu baik huh? Menyebalkan." sakura melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti pasangan yang di intainya, sementara sasuke mengangkat bahunya tanda tidak mengerti dengan sikap sakura

"Wanita itu adalah kekasih pria itu, tugas wanita itu menjebak para wanita dan akhirnya wanita yang telah masuk jebakannya itu akan jual." jelas sasuke begitu sudah berada di samping sakura, sementara sakura menatap sasuke dengan tatapan bingung

"Ayo kita lanjutkan kencannya!" sasuke berjalan dengan menggandeng tangan sakura yang sukses membuat pipi sakura bersemu merah.

Wajah sakura semakin merah manakala melihat pasangan yang di intai akan menaiki permainan roller coaster, sebetulnya sakura tidak terlalu suka dengan beberapa wahana yang extreme. sakura hanya bisa meneguk ludahnya dan tanpa sakura sadari sakura mencengkram tangan sasuke.

"Kau kenapa? Apa kau sakit?" tanya sasuke hawatir

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja" jawab sakura ragu.

"Sudahlah kita tidak perlu menaiki wahana itu jika kau takut" ucap sasuke sedikit meledek sakura. bukan sasuke jika tidak bisa membaca keadaan, dan sebenarnya sasuke hanya ingin mengetahui seberapa besar keberanian sakura.

"Siapa yang kau bilang takut? Aku sudah sering menaiki permainan itu, ayo! Sia-sia saja sudah sampai sini tapi tidak mencoba beberapa wahana." mungkin sakura sudah tertular virus gengsinya sasuke sampai-sampai berani berbicara seperti itu, sementara sasuke menatap sakura ragu.

_Skip Time_

"Apa masih mual dan pusing?" tanya sasuke sambil terus memijat tengkuk sakura, sakura yang duduk disamping sasuke sejak tadi menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Bagaimana ini aku benar-benar malu!" seru sakura pelan namun masih dapat didengar oleh sasuke, Sasuke menahan tawanya mendengar kata-kata sakura.

"Sudahlah tidak perlu malu, sudah biasa bagiku melihatmu berbuat sesuatu yang aneh." ucap sasuke sedikit meledek.

"Bisa tidak kau berhenti meledekku?"

"Baka!" ledek sasuke sekali lagi sambil mengacak-acak rambut sakura gemas

"YAK! Sudahlah lupakan, tidak mau bertengkar denganmu, bagaimana dengan pasangan itu?" tanya sakura menyesal karena telah membuat pengintaiannya kacau berantakan.

"Entahlah, sejak awal aku tidak terlalu berminat mengikuti mereka sampai sini." sakura menatap sasuke bingung

"Maksudmu?" tanya sakura

"Jika ku beri tau otakmu tidak sanggup memahaminya"

"APA! kau benar-benar menyebalkan." ingin rasanya sakura mencakar-cakar wajah sasuke yang tampan.

Hening sejenak membuat sakura merasa tidak nyaman dengan keadaan tersebut

"Huh!" sakura menghembuskan nafas bosan

"Kenapa?" tanya sasuke

"Apakah seperti ini rasanya kencan? Membosankan" sakura menundukkan kepalanya dan menatap ujung kakinya bosan

"Sejak tadi kita tidak berkencan, kita hanya mengikuti seseorang! Apa kau lupa? Atau jangan-jangan, kau berharap ini akan menjadi kencan sungguhan?"

Kali ini sakura mengutuki kata-katanya, sungguh sakura merasa benar-benar tidak berani menatap sasuke. Dia tidak punya wajah karena benar-benar malu, dan dia rasa sasuke akan semakin berfikir bahwa dirinya aneh

"Ayo!"berbeda dengan yang fikirkan sakura, sasuke justru menggandeng tangan sakura dan membantu sakura berdiri.

"Mau kemana?" tanya sakura bingung

"Ikut saja."

.

.

"Sky lift"gumam sakura pelan begitu menyadari sasuke membawanya ke wahana sky lift.

sakura sedikit ragu untuk masuk kedalam sky lift,sasuke yang sudah terlebih dahulu berada di dalam sky menatap sakura dengan lembut dan menarik sakura agar masuk.

Namun kenyataannya setelah berada di dalam sky lift sasuke mengacuhkan sakura dan terus menatap pemandangan sekitar.

"Kenapa kita tidak pulang saja?" sakura bertanya dengan sedikit kesal karena sikap sasuke yang mengacuhkannya.

"Hei! Apa kau mulai bisu lagi?" omel sakura semakin kesal

"Menyebalkan! Menyebalkan kau benar-benar menyebalkan uchi..!"

Sreekk

Sasuke menarik sakura dalam pelukannya, sakura hanya bisa diam berusaha mengatasi rasa kaget akibat tindakan sasuke

"Kenapa kau selalu cerewet huh?" Tanya sasuke

"Apa katamu?" sakura masih tidak bisa habis fikir dengan sikap sasuke

"Hari ini kau terlalu banyak mengucapkan kata MENYEBALKAN" ucap sasuke dengan penuh penekanan pada kata menyebalkan

"Lihatlah" perintah sasuke sambil menunjuk sebuah tempat dibawah sana, dan sakura pun tanpa banyak protes melihat pemandangan yang ditunjuk sasuke

"Indah sekali!" seru sakura senang berbanding terbalik dengan sikap sebelumnya yang sakura tunjukkan. Sasuke tersenyum sambil terus memeluk sakura

"Sungguh kau benar-benar gadis yang sangat aneh" gumam sasuke

"APA! Tidak ada kata yang pantas untukmu selain menyebalkan." baru saja sakura senang dengan sikap sasuke namun tiba-tiba sasuke justru menghinanya, sakura yang kesal memukul sasuke, namun sasuke malah menghindar dan tertawa melihat wajah sakura yang kesal.

"KAU!" sakura yang semakin kesal melihat sasuke tertawa benar-benar ingin memukul sasuke dengan tangannya. Namun saat sakura ingin memukul sasuke, justru sasuke menarik sakura dan mencium bibir sakura, saat itu sakura hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya bingung harus berbuat apa? Sasuke menghentikan ciumannya sebentar,

"Tutup matamu bodoh!" perintah sasuke, sakura hanya bisa mengikuti perintah sasuke dan menikmati setiap hal yang dilakukan sasuke, sasuke menarik tengkuk sakura untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka sementara sakura hanya diam membeku, tanpa sadar sakura mengangkat tangnnya dan meletakkannya di dada sasuke, mereka melepaskan ciuman mereka begitu mereka kehabisan oksigen.

"Manis" seru sasuke sambil menyeka sudut bibirnya, sementara sakura kaget bukan main mendengar kata-kata sasuke, melihat expresi sakura, sasukepun tertawa.

"Kenapa tertawa huh?" sakura kesal melihat sasuke yang sepertinya mentertawakannya

"Kau sangat lucu" sasuke mengacak-acak puncak kepala sakura, sakura pun tersenyum mendengar kata-kata sasuke

"Ayo kita turun" ajak sasuke begitu menyadari mereka sudah sampai bawah, sakura tersenyum begitu menyadari sasuke sudah menggandeng tangannya

.

.

"Besok kita akan pindah, aku sudah berbicara dengan kaasana dan otosan" ucap sasuke begitu mereka sudah naik kedalam bus, ya hari ini sasuke tidak membawa mobil karena alasan pengintaiannya

"Kenapa kita pindah?" Tanya sakura

"Kita harus belajar mandiri, tidak seharusnya selalu menyusahkan orang tua" jelas sasuke

"Tapi uchiha-san, sepertinya kaasan tidak keberatan jika aku tinggal bersama kaasan" sasuke sudah menduga hal ini, jelas saja sakura dan kaasan nya itu benar-benar sangat kompak, sasuke berusaha memaklumi jika sakura berat untuk meninggalkan rumahnya

"Apa kau tidak ingin tinggal bersamaku?"

"Bukan seperti itu hanya saja banyak hal yang tidakku ketahui tentangmu." sakura menundukkan kepalanya

"Kita sama-sama belajar"

"Baiklah, lagipula jarak rumahmu dan kaasan tidak jauh aku masih bisa mengunjungi kaasan" sasuke tersenyum mendengar kata-kata sakura dan segera memeluk sakura, sakura pun membalas pelukan sasuke

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah uchiha mikoto sudah menyambut kehadiran sakura,

"sakura–chan kaasan punya sesuatu untukmu" tanpa menunggu respon, mikoto menarik tangan sakura untuk mengikuti langkahnya sementara sasuke menghenbuskan nafas kesal melihat tingkah kaasannya dan memutuskan untuk masuk kamar

"Kaasan kesal sasuke mengajakmu pindah"

"Kaasan aku juga tidak mau pisah dari kaasan, tapi sasuke-kun bilang harus mandiri dan kapanpun bisa mengunjungi kaasan." jelas sakura

"Benarkah dia bilang seperti itu?"

"Emm" sakura menganggukkan kepalanya mantap

"Anak itu selalu saja begitu, sewaktu masuk kuliah tiba-tiba dia pindah jurusan tanpa memberi tau kami, membuat otousan langsung shock dan masuk rumah sakit"

"Jadi sasuke-kun tidak pernah mendapat izin dari otousan untuk menjadi jaksa?" Tanya sakura penasaran

"Bahkan sampai sasuke menjadi jaksapun tousan tetap tidak merestuinya, tousan hanya berharap itachi dan sasuke dapat mewarisi bisnisnya, tapi sasuke bilang itu sangat merepotkan dan dia bilang bisnis itu penuh kepalsuan, dan akhirnya dia tetap pada pendiriannya untuk menjadi jaksa, saat bisnis tousan hampir bangkrut karena otousan yang banyak pikiran dan juga banyak penghianat yang bergabung ingin menjatuhkan otousan, sasuke berusaha keras untuk membangkitkan kembali dan mengusir para penghianat, entah dengan cara apa kaasan juga tidak tau, dan untuk mewaspadainya sasuke membeli semua saham uchiha company yang ada di pasaran dan memberikannya semua pada otousan, melihat sikap sasuke, tousan akhirnya merestui sasuke untuk menjadi jaksa dengan syarat sasuke tetap menjadi pemegang saham" jelas uchiha mikoto

"Aku tidak tau kalau sasuke-kun memiliki pekerjaan lain selain menjadi jaksa"

"Dia tidak pernah cerita pada siapapun,yang mengetahui hal ini hanya keluarga saja dan beberapa staff perusahaan, maka dari itu jangn heran jika sasuke mengerjakan berkas-berkas kantor." mikoto tersenyum

"Bagaimana dengan itachi-nii Saat itu?"tanya sakura

"Itachi sangat berbeda dengan sasuke, karena penyakitnya yang di derita sejak kecil, dia tidak boleh banyak terbebani fikiran dan juga banyak melakukan kegiatan, atau dia akan masuk rumah sakit, saat itu otousan mengirim itachi keluar negri, itu juga merupakan salah satu alasan otousan tidak memberi izin sasuke untuk menjadi jaksa"

"Sudahlah, kaasan mengajakmu kemari karena ingin memberimu ini" mikoto memberikan sebuah kotak berwarna silver, dengan perlahan sakura membuka kotak tersebut

"Kalung, wah indahnya" seru sakura senang

"Arigataou kaasan." lanjut sakura

"Sebetulnya itu milik sasuke, ini hasil kerja sasuke untuk yang pertama kali. dulu dia memberikan pada kaasan, tapi kaasan putuskan kalau ini harus di berikan pada orang yang sasuke cintai, sasukepun menyetujuinya dan ini saatnya" mendengar kata-kata mikoto sakura merasa miris benarkah dia adalah gadis yang dicintai sasuke bahkan sasuke tidak pernah mengatakannya sama sekali. Tanpa terasa sakura meneteskan air matanya

"Kenapa? Jangan menangis" sakura segera memeluk mikoto

"Arigatou kaasan"

.

.

.

Sudah hampir sebulan tinggal berdua, membuat mereka sedikit-sedikit saling mengetahui sifat satu sama lain karena mereka mau tidak mau harus melakukan semuanya tanpa bantuan keluarga, satu hal yang membuat sakura senang walaupun sasuke tidak pernah memuji masakannya, setidaknya sasuke bisa menerima masakannya, dan tidak pernah protes pada setiap masakan yang sakura masak, dan walau sasuke sibuk masih menyempatkan waktu untuk membantu sakura membereskan rumah setiap minggunya.

_Lalalalalalalala

Mendengar handphonenya berdering sakura segera mengangkatnya

"Moshi-moshi"

**"Sakura-chan ada sebuah toko tas yang baru buka dan memberi banyak potongan harga, ayo kita kunjungi sepulang kuliah nanti"**

"Baiklah tapi sekarang aku sudah tidak ada mata kuliah"

**"Kalau begitu tunggu aku, kau dimana?"**

"Di cafe kampus, cepatlah kemari"

**"Tunggu aku"**

jika di fikir-fikir sudah lama sekali sakura dan ino tidak pergi bersama, selain karena tugas kuliah yang menumpuk mereka juga memiliki kesibukan mengurus keluarga masing-masing, apalagi sakura yang untuk urusan pelajaran sangat pintar yang akhirnya membuatnya bisa segera lulus kuliah tanpa menunggu waktu yang seharusnya.

.

.

Dua sahabat yang sudah beberapa hari tidak bertemu membuat mereka semakin banyak bicara untuk berlomba-lomba menceritakan kehidupan masing-masing.

"Apa kau tidak berlebihan membeli tas sebanyak itu" Tanya sakura

"Habis modelnya lucu-lucu, sai-kun bilang beli saja semua jika aku suka"

"Kau benar-benar jahat sekali dengan suamimu, itu namanya perampokkan" ledek sakura

"Enak saja! lagian mana ada istri yang merampok suaminya, toh sai-kun mengizinkan, kau sendiri kenapa tidak membeli satupun apa uchiha-san tidak memberimu uang huh?" Tanya ino

"Tidak ada yang menarik buat apa aku membelinya, kau fikir uchiha-san tidak punya uang huh? Dia memang seorang jaksa, tapi dia itu membantu tousan menjalankan bisnis" jelas sakura

"Benarkah?" ino benar-benar tidak menyangka dengan penjelasan sakura

"Akupun awalnya tidak tau dan kau tau uchiha-san itu sangat jenius dia memiliki saham di uchiha company sangat banyak "

"Benarkah? Jika aku menjadi istri uchiha-san aku mungkin sudah belanja sangat banyak" seru ino

"Kau!"

"Aku hanya bercanda bodoh, oiya sepertinya kita harus berpisah disini, kitakan dari sini beda arah" seru ino

"Baiklah, hati-hati" merekapun berpisah di sebuah per 3an

.

.

sakura berjalan sendiri dan dia baru menyadari jika saat ini dia berada di dekat kantor kejaksaan rasanaya ingin sekali mampir untuk menemui uchiha namun sakura cukup tau diri,

"Hallo uchiha-san" langkah sakura terhanti saat mendengar ada seseorang yang menyapanya

"Jaksa lee" sakura berusaha untuk menyapa balik

"Apa nyonya ingin bertemu uchiha-san?"

"Ah tidak! Dia pasti marah melihatku berada dikantornya, tadi aku hanya kebetulan lewat sini karena temanku tadi mengajakku berbelanja di dekat sini"

"Oh begitu ya? Padahal menurutku uchiha-san tidak akan pernah marah jika nyonya mengunjunginya"

"Mau minum teh?" ajak lee

"Baiklah" merekapun pergi menuju cafe yg tidak jauh dari kantor kejaksaan

.

.

"Jaksa lee bisakah kau tidak memanggilku dengan begitu formal panggil saja aku sakura?"

"…." lee mengangkat alisnya.

"Aku tidak suka dipanggil begitu formal"

"Baiklah, kau juga panggil aku lee saja oke?"

"Baiklah, kau tidak bertugas?" tanya sakura

"Aku baru pulang dari kantor polisi, dan tugasku sudah selesai, kita jarang-jarang mengobrol, ternyata kau orangnya asik sekali berbeda dengan uchiha-san"

"Tentu saja, jangan samakan aku dengannya" sakura tersenyum bangga

"Aku senang uchiha-san menikah denganmu, walaupun sedikit kaget karena melihat kalian yang selalu bertengkar tiba-tiba menikah" seru lee

"Kau mengingatku?"

"Tentu saja uchiha-san benar-benar marah padamu saat di caffe, karena sudah mengacaukan misi kita untuk menangkap penjahat besar"

"Penjahat besar?" Tanya sakura memastikan

"Bandar narkoba terbesar di konoha, mereka sangat pintar dalam menghapus jejak walaupun kasus itu baru diserahkan ketangan kita 2 bulan yang lalu setelah yang menangani sebelumnya tidak bisa melanjutkan kasus tersebut"

"Pantas saja dia benar-benar marah sekali" sakura sedikit menunduk

"Tenang saja kurasa dia sudah tidak marah padamu lagi"

"Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah" lee tersenyum lembut kepada sakura,

"Hey dalam setiap kasus tidak pasti cepat terselesaikan, semua butuh proses"

.

.

.

"Apa kantor polisi sangat jauh huh?" sindir sasuke begitu melihat lee memasuki ruangan

"Maaf uchiha-san tadi aku bertemu dengan istri anda di caffe depan kantor, jadi kita tadi sedikit berbincang-bincang" jelas lee yang sebetulnya ingin membuat sasuke sedikit marah, benar saja sasuke sedikit kesal mendengar hal tersebut

"Cih sudah berada di dekat sini kenapa tidak mampir" seru sasuke dengan suara yang sangat pelan entah pada siap

"Jadi sakura tidak kemari? Wah sayang sekali"

"Diam kau" lee tertawa melihat reaksi sasuke, sasuke jarang-jarang bisa di goda seperti ini, karena kesal sasuke pergi meninggalkan ruangannya, sementara lee tertawa puas, ini pertama kalinya lee melihat reaksi sasuke yang seperti itu

TO BE CONTINUE


	6. Chapter 6

Langit yang mulai sore tidak membuat kegiatan di kota besar seperti konoha terhenti justru semakin banyak orang-orang yang berlalu lalang, entah hanya sekedar berjalan-jalan atau pun dalam perjalanan pulang kerja, tidak terkecuali Sasuke yang sejak tadi mengendarai mobilnya dengan tenang, namun jika diperhatikan lagi raut wajahnya sedikit tidak bersahabat entah karena terlalu lelah atau karena masih teringat kejadian siang tadi.

.

.

Gadis cantik yang sejak tadi berkutik dengan masakannya akhirnya tersenyum senang melihat hasil kerjanya

"Enak, kurasa rasanya setara dengan masakan Restaurant terkenal." Setelah selesai Sakura segera membawa masaknnya ke meja makan

Ting tong

Mendengar suara bell berbunyi Sakura segera berlari menghampiri pintu utama.

"Kau sudah pulang?" tanya Sakura dengan senyuman diwajahnya

"Kau fikir siapa yang ada di hadapanmu?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, Sasuke balik bertannya pada Sakura.

"Selalu saja menyebalkan." Kesal Sakura

"Arigatou" seru Sasuke dengan senyuman meledek

"Kau bau, cepatlah mandi!" Sakura berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke yang tercengang mendengar celetukan Sakura

.

.

.

Setelah Sasuke membersihkan dirinya seperti biasa segera menuju meja makan dan makan bersama, tidak banyak yang mereka obrolkan karena Sakura mulai terbiasa dengan kebiasaan Sasuke yang tidak suka berbicara saat makan.

"Bantu aku mencuci piring!" seru Sakura begitu melihat Sasuke berdiri dari bangkunya.

"Baiklah" mendengar kata-kata Sasuke tidak membuat Sakura tersenyum justru membuat Sakura sedikit aneh, biasanya Sasuke akan menolak terlebih dahulu sebelum menerimanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura

"Tentu saja." Jawab Sasuke singkat. Sakura pun segera membawa piring yang kotor ke dapur untuk di cuci.

.

.

"Apa kau ke kantorku siang tadi?" tanya Sasuke sambil terus mengelap piring yang basah

"Ino mengajakku ke toko tas yang letaknya tidak jauh dari kantor kejaksaan."

"Begitukah?"

"Tentu saja dan kebetulan sekali aku bertemu dengan lee, akhirnya kami berbincang-bincang di café tidak jauh dari kantor kejaksaan." jelas Sakura jujur

"Lee?" tanya Sasuke kesal

"Iya, apa ada masalah?" Sakura benar-benar tidak peka dengan apa yang ada di kepala Sasuke

"Kau lanjutkan sendiri! aku masih banyak pekerjaan." Sasuke segera meninggalkan Sakura sendiri di dapur, sementara Sakura bingung melihat sikap Sasuke yang tiba-tiba berubah.

Setelah selesai mencuci piring Sakura segera mencari keberadaan Sasuke.

"Uchiha-san" panggil Sakura begitu melihat Sasuke berada di ruangan kerjanya, tidak berniat menjawab Sasuke terus membaca kertas-kertas yang ada di tangannya dan sesekali membaliknya.

"Kau marah padaku?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Tidak"

"…." hening bahkan Sakura pun bingung harus memulainya percakapan dengan Sasuke. Akhirnya Sakura hanya melihat-lihat koleksi buku Sasuke yang ada di ruang kerjanya berharap Sasuke akan memulai pembicaraan terlebih dahulu.

Kesal Sasuke tidak juga mengeluarkan suaranya dan ditambah bosan melihat buku-buku yang tidak Sakura mengerti membuat Sakura menyerah dan menghampiri Sasuke yang masih duduk setia di bangkunya.

"Aku bosan!" seru Sakura kesal, Sasukepun akhirnya mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Sakura, dalam hati Sakura jika hanya dengan kata-kata itu Sasuke bisa mengabaikan kertas-kertas itu sudah sejak tadi Sakura lakukan.

Namun walaupun menatap Sakura tapi tetap saja tidak ada sepatah katapun keluar dari mulut Sasuke yang justru membuat Sakura semakin kesal.

"Tidak bisakah kau mengatakan sesuatu? Atau hanya memanggil namaku juga tidak masalah. Kufikir Sasori-nii menyebalkan karena sangat cerewet tapi ternyata kau lebih menyebalkan karena selalu diam, aku tidak mau hanya tinggal berdua bersamamu" puas meluapkan emosinya tanpa sadar air mata mengalir di pipi indah Sakura jujur saja sebenarnya Sakura juga kaget bisa bicara seperti itu.

"Aku ingin pulang" lanjut Sakura dengan nada yang pelan takut-takut Sasuke marah

Kali ini Sasuke cukup kaget dengan pernyataan Sakura, Sasuke juga merasa bingung kenapa dia bersikap seperti itu, cemburu? Mungkinkah Sasuke cemburu? Entahlah yang pasti kali ini Sasuke merasa bodoh dengan dirinya. Bingung harus berbuat apa Sasukepun menghampiri Sakura dan memeluknya

"Gomen." diluar dugaan Sasuke mengalah dan minta maaf pada Sakura.

"Aku ingin pulang" gumam Sakura

"Hey jangan seperti itu akukan sudah minta maaf" Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Sakura lembut

"Tapi Kaa-san menyuruhku harus datang"

"Maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke bingung

"Setiap tahun keluarga besarku mengadakan acara keluarga, ini merupakan tradisi jadi semua anggota keluarga harus datang,"

"Kau tidak benar-benar pindah selamanyakan?"

"Tentu saja tidak, kau lupa aku bahkan masih harus kuliah disini dan juga tadi aku bilang ingin pulang bukan ingin pindah" jelas Sakura dengan wajah yang polos tidak mengerti maksud Sasuke. Mendengar penjelasan Sakura sukses membuat Sasuke tertawa

"Kenapa tertawa?" tanya Sakura kesal

"Karena lucu"

"Apa yang lucu?"

"Rahasia" jawab Sasuke singkat

"Jawab pertanyaanku" paksa Sakura

"Tidak"

"Uchiha-san" rengek Sakura

"Kau tau aku bosan kau terus memanggilku Uchiha. Bisakah kau tidak memanggilku seperti itu lagi?" protes Sasuke.

"Baiklah SASUKE-KUN, kau puas?" ledek Sakura, sementara Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal atas sikap Sakura.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Tidak puas!" jawab Sasuke

"Bukan yang itu, yang sebelumnya"

"Berapa?" bukannya menjawab Sasuke malah balik bertanya

"Berapa apanya?"

"Berapa banyak cadangan energy yang kau punya untuk selalu berbicara hal-hal yang tidak penting?"

"APA? KAU!" Sakura hanya dapat menatap Sasuke kesal, karena percuma bertengkar dengan Sasuke juga tidak akan membuahkan hasil yang baik.

"Kapan acaranya dilaksanakan?" tanya Sasuke sambil sedikit menduduki meja

"Acaranya dua hari lagi"

"Kenapa tidak bilang dari jauh-jauh hari?"

"Aku lupa dan Kaa-san juga baru mengingatkanku tadi, seandainya kau tidak mengacuhkanku mungkin aku sudah bicara sejak tadi" kesal Sakura

"Baiklah Besok kita berangkat"

"Sungguh?"

"Hn" gumam Sasuke sambil sedikit menganggukkan kepalanya.

.

.

"KAASANNN!" triak Sakura sambil berlari kepelukan Nyonya Haruno

"Kaasan benar-benar merindukanmu" Nyonya Haruno memeluk Sakura

"Tousan mana?" Tanya Sakura celingukkan

"Tousan sedang berada dirumah pamanmu, Sasuke!" Nyonya Haruno menghampiri menantunya

"Konichiwa" sapa Sasuke hormat

"Kau terlihat kurus, apa Sakura tidak memberikanmu masakan yang layak?" tanya Nyonya Haruno

"Kaasan" kesal Sakura begitu mendengar kata-kata Kaasannya, sementara Nyonya Haruno dan Sasuke tertawa melihat tingkah Sakura

"Sakura selalu memberikan masakan yang layak, dan kurasa badanku semakin berisi" jelas Sasuke

"Benarkah? Mungkin kaasan kurang mengingat bagaimana kau yang dulu. Ayo masuk pasti kalian lelah!" ajak Nyonya Haruno, Sakura memeluk tangan kaasannya manja dan melupakan Sasuke yang berada di belakangnya dengan barang bawaan mereka, Sasuke hanya dapat menghembuskan nafas memaklumi Sakura.

.

.

Makan malam yang sangat sederhana namun suasananya terasa hangat

"Kau harus makan banyak Sasuke" perintah Nyonya Haruno

"Hai, arigatou" Sasuke tersenyum kaku menanggapi sikap mertuannya

"Kalian datang kemari sangat mepet, seharusnya dari kemarin" seru Tuan Haruno

"Aku lupa, hehe maaf Tousan lagipula Sasori-nii belum tiba disini"

"Acara kumpul keluarga sendiri yang diadakan setiap tahun bisa lupa? Sasori karena masih ada pekerjaan dia akan datang besok pagi" tuan Haruno menggelengkan kepalanya mengetahui sifat ceroboh Sakura yang tidak sembuh-sembuh

.

.

"Kau tidak ingat dengan acara rutin keluargamu? Sungguh payah" hina Sasuke begitu memasuki kamar mereka, Sakura yang sedang duduk menyisir rambutnya segera menghentikan kegiatannya dan memutuskan untuk berjalan kearah ranjang

"Jangan menghinaku, kitakan sudah membahas hal ini sebelumnya." Sakura menghembuskan nafas kesal

Sasuke berjalan menghampiri Sakura dan meletakkan kepalanya dipangkuan Sakura

"Ap..pa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Sakura sedikit gagap

"Sebentar saja." ucap Sasuke sambil memejamkan matanya, tanpa protes Sakurapun membiarkan Sasuke tidur di pangkuannya dengan perlahan Sakura justru membelai rambut Sasuke, Sasuke yang iseng menghadapkan kepalanya keperut Sakura dan memeluk pinggang Sakura yang membuat Sakura sedikit terperajat kaget mendapat perlakuan seperti itu

"Bukan hal yang mengagetkan lagi jika kau melupakan sesuatu" seru Sasuke, walaupun suaranya pelan tapi cukup terdengar di telinga Sakura dan Sasuke semakin memeluk Sakura

"Kau meledekku?" Tanya Sakura

"Sedikit"

"Selalu saja meledekku" gerutu Sakura, namun Sasuke tidak membalas Sasuke malah menggoyangkan kepalanya menggesek perut Sakura

"Hentikan! itu membuatku geli" mendengar kata-kata Sakura justru membuat Sasuke semakin menggesek kepalanya

"KAU!" bentak Sakura dengan sedikit tertawa, Sasukepun mengangkat kepalanya menatap Sakura dan sedetik kemudian mendorong Sakura supaya berbaring dan Sasuke mengambil posisi diatas Sakura, melihat Sasuke diatasnya sukses membuat jantung Sakura berdetak kencang

Sasuke semakin membunuh jarak diantara mereka dekat, dekat dan akhirnya tidak ada jarak lagi diantara keduanya, Sasuke terus mencium Sakura namun semakin lama mereka semakin terbawa permainan tersebut, entah sejak kapan tangan Sasuke sudah berada dibalik baju Sakura

'TOK TOK TOK'

Mendengar ketukan pintu tersebut Sakura mendorong Sasuke untuk membuat jarak diantara keduanya, Sasuke sedikit kesal dengan gangguan yang datangnya tidak pada saat yang tepat

"Sakura, Sasuke apa kalian sudah tidur?" Tanya Nyonya Haruno

Sasuke yang tidak rela momentnya diganggu tidak mempedulikan panggilan tersebut dia tetap berusaha menghilangkan jarak antara keduanya

"Sasuke! Kaasan memanggil kita." Sakura tetap berusaha menjaga jarak, dengan berat hati Sasuke melepaskan Sakura

"Iya Kaasan!" seru Sakura sambil merapihkan pakaiannya setelah itu menghampiri Kaasannya

"Udara sangat dingin kaasan membawakan selimut tambahan dan juga kimono untuk kalian gunakan besok." Jelas Nyonya Haruno sambil memberikan selimut dan pakaian

"Arigatou kaasan"

"Besok jangan telat" Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya sebegai jawabannya

Setelah Kaasannya pergi Sakura segera menutup pintu kamarnya dan dengan gontai menuju Sasuke yang sedang berbaring

"Kaasan memberi kita selimut dan kimono untuk acara besok." jelas Sakura tanpa diminta, Sasuke hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

'Sreekk' Sasuke menarik Sakura kepelukannya

"Tidurlah! Kaasan bilang besok tidak boleh telat, kita lakukan kapan-kapan saja" bagaimanapun Sasuke tidak pernah memeksakan keinginannya pada Sakura, Sasuke bahkan berusaha memberikan yang terbaik untuk Sakura

.

.

.

Pagi harinya semua anggota keluarga sudah kumpul, acara pertama adalah berkumpul dilatar utama rumah kakek Sakura untuk memberikan penghormatan kepada para leluhur, Sasuke yang jauh dari adat-adat seperti ini hanya dapat mengikuti semua yang di perintahkan oleh mertuanya

Acaranya berlanjut dengan acara bagi-bagi uang, sebetulnya Sasuke sedikit merasa aneh karena tidak hanya mertuanya bahkan anggota keluarga yang lain memberinya uang walaupun jumlahnya tidak banyak namun Sakura bilang jika menerimanya akan mendapat doa berkah, sepanjang acara Sasuke tidak henti-henti tersenyum melihat tingkah Sakura yang seperti anak-anak, bahkan Sakura masih sempat-sempatnya adu mulut dengan Keponakanya hanya karena ingin mendapatkan uang lebih dulu dari kaasannya

"Kau ini seperti anak kecil saja" ledek Sasuke begitu Sakura menghampirinya dan duduk di sampingnya

"Di keluargamu apa tidak memiliki tradisi?" Tanya Sakura

"Tidak"

"Wah kasian sekali kau ini, beruntunglah hidupmu menikah dengaku!" seru Sakura membanggakan diri sendiri

"Cih kau ini, mana ada orang yang beruntung menikah dengan wanita ceroboh sepertimu" mendengar kata-kata Sasuke membuat Sakura sedikit kesal

"Aku tidak mau bertengkar denganmu, kau benar-benar seperti Bibi-bibi yang berjualan di pasar"

"APA? Tidak bisa kufikirkan kau yang ceroboh dan cerewet bisa meledekku seperti itu" Sasuke mulai kepancing emosi

"Kau sangat menyebalkan!"

"Kau!"

"Kau!" balas Sakura sambil mendekatkan wajahnya menantang Sasuke

Cup, bukannya membalas perdebatan tersebut Sasuke justru memberi kecupan singkat pada Sakura

"Yak!" bentak Sakura, bagaimana tidak mereka sedang berada di tempat ramai, Sasukepun tersenyum melihat wajah Sakura yang kesal bercampur malu

"Mesra sekali" seru wanita paru baya yang sejak tadi memperhatikan mereka, sontak Sakura dan Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiaanya pada sumber suara, sialnya ada beberapa anggota keluarga lain bahkan konan kakak ipar Sakura pun ikut menyaksikan, Sakura dan Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum kaku

.

.

Acara terus berlanjut sampai malam namun acara malam hanya makan bersama, makanan yang tersaji rapih dengan berbagai macam rasa membuat siapapun ingin segera menyantapnya, hanya saja ada acara tambahan bagi para laki-laki yaitu minum arak bersama

"Kau tidak boleh meminumnya!" printah Sakura, Sasuke hanya mengernyitkan dahinya

"Kaasan bilang padaku kau sangat berbahaya jika sudah meminum arak jadi jangan minum arak! lagi pula aku sudah berbicara pada Tousan untuk melarangmu meminum arak" lanjut Sakura

.

.

Tempat yang terpisah membuat Sakura tidak bisa mengawasi Sasuke, namun Karena hari sudah semakin larut Sakura memutuskan untuk segera kembali kekamar, begitu Sakura membuka pintu kamar pipi Sakura langsung bersemu merah melihat Sasuke yang bertelanjang dada dan pinggangnya hanya tertutup sehelai handuk

"Kau tidak ikut acara?" Tanya Sakura sambil membalikan badannya supaya tidak terlalu malu

"Kau bilang tidak boleh minum arak, yasudah aku bilang saja kepalaku pusing lalu tousan menyuruhku istirahat, tapi berhubung badanku legket aku memutuskan untuk mandi saja"

"Begitu ya? Baiklah aku ingin kembali." Sakura segera berjalan menuju pintu keluar namun belum sempat keluar Sasuke sudah terlebih dahulu memeluk pinggang Sakura dari belakang.

"Kita lanjutkan yang kemarin." bisik Sasuke

Sakura yang mendengar bisikan sasuke merinding seketika, sepontan Sakura menginjak kaki Sasuke

"AWW! Apa yang kau lakukan huh?"

"Gomen aku tidak sengaja! Akan aku ambilkan obat" Sakura berlari keluar kamar namun naas karena terburu-buru Sakura tidak menyeimbangkan jalannya dengan kimono yang Sakura kenakan sehingga hal tersebut sukses membuatnya jatuh tersungkur, Sasuke yang melihat hal tersebut segera membantu Sakura

"Sakit sekali" Rintih Sakura, Sasuke tertawa melihat tingkah Sakura

"Kenapa tertawa" Tanya Sakura sedikit mengambek

"Kau ini benar-benar ceroboh, selalu saja membahayakan diri sendiri" Sasuke mengacak-acak ujung kepala Sakura, sementara Sakura lagi-lagi hanya bisa tersimpu malu

"Sasuke-kun cepatlah kenakan pakaianmu!"

"Kenapa huh? Kau merasa tergoda?" seru Sasuke sedikit menggoda Sakura

"Yak jangan menggodaku! Huh kakiku terkilir" ujar Sakura mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Sudahlah, biar aku obati" Sakura mengangguk dan tersenyum pada Sasuke.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun ayo bangun" Sakura berusaha membangunkan Sasuke

"10 menit lagi"

"Ayolah sasuke bangun"Sakura mengguncangkan tubuh Sasuke, kesal karena tidak mendapat respon Sakura meletakkan kedua tangannya di ke 2sisi kepala Sasuke

Cup , Sakura memberi kecupan singkat tepat di bibir Sasuke yang sukses membuat Sasuke membuka ke 2 matanya

"Ayo kita ke kebun untuk membantu Kaasan memetik sayuran, kau lupa kakiku terkilir? Siapa yang akan membantuku berjalan ke kebun?" bisik Sakura

.

.

"Kebunnya benar-benar sangat luas" seru Sasuke

"Itulah yang membuat Orang tuaku lebih memilih tinggal disini"

Sasuke berjongkok untuk memetik beberapa sayuran dan memasukkannya ke dalam keranjang

"Sasuke-kun kau benar-benar seperti anak kecil" ledek Sakura sambil sedikit tertawa

"Hah?" Sakura yang melihat expresi Sasuke semakin tertawa

"Jika tertawa seperti itu kau benar-benar seperti Bibi-bibi yang berjualan di pasar" ledek Sasuke sedikit mengutip kata-kata sakura

"YAK!" kali ini Sasuke yang tertawa

.

.

.

"Kalian hati-hati di jalan" seru Nyonya Haruno sambil mengusap rambut Sakura

"Hai" jawab Sakura dan Sasuke bersamaan

"Titip Sakura, dia memang sangat ceroboh" tuan Haruno menambahi

"Otousan" rajuk Sakura yang tidak terima dibilang ceroboh

"Hai! Otousan aku tau dia sangat ceroboh" kata Suasuke sambil tersenyum

"Sasuke" Sakura semakin tidak terima

"Sakura, kau jangan terus merepotkan Sasuke" seru nyonya Haruno sekali lagi

"Tidak masalah Kaasan, Itu sudah tanggung jawabku" mendengar jawaban Sasuke Nyonya Haruno tersenyum senang yah setidaknya Sakura tidak tersiksa karena keputusan yang terlalu memaksakan anak bungsunya itu, sementara Sakura tersenyum malu

.

.

"Bagaimana jika kita berjalan-jalan sebentar dipantai?" Tanya Sasuke begitu mobil mereka melewati pantai

"Setuju!" jawab Sakura semangat

Sasukepun menghentikan Mobilnya di pinggir pantai, Sakura yang sudah lama tidak mengunjungi kampung halaman kaasannya merasa sedikit merindukan suasana tersebut

"Dulu jika liburan kami lebih sering mengunjungi kampung halaman Kaasan di bandingkan Tousan, dan kau tau setiap kali kami kemari sasori-nii selalu menggoncengku ke pantai menggunakan sepedah sepupuku, yang sangat berkesan merupakan saat sepupuku memarahi kami karena menggunakan sepedahnya tanpa izin" cerita Sakura sambil menatap pantai yang sangat indah, sementara Sasuke terus menatap Sakura dan entah mengapa iya merasa penasaran dengan masa kecil Sakura

"Sudahku duga pasti akan ada masalah" celetuk Sasuke sambil mengikuti Sakura menatap pantai

"Selalu saja menghinaku, menyebalkan" Sakura memukul bahu Sasuke pelan, sementara Sasuke tersenyum melihat kelakuan Sakura

"Sasori-nii benar-benar sangat perhatian sekaligus menyebalkan, pria pertama yang mendekatiku dan menyatakan perasaannya padaku mukanya memar karena mendapat pukulan dari Sasori-nii, aku juga tidak tau kenapa Sasori-nii melakukan itu?" lanjut Sakura sedikit penasaran dengan sikap kakaknya dulu

"Karena pria itu menjadikanmu bahan taruhan" jawab Sasuke

"Apa? Bagaimana kau tau?" Tanya Sakura penasaran

"Ayo kita foto bersama" ucap Sasuke mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Siapa yang bilang ingin berfoto denganmu? Cepat jawab pertanyaanku" protes Sakura

"Sudahlah cepat berpose nanti kau menyesal lagi"

"Yak!" sekali lagi Sakura melayangkan protesnya atas sikap Sasuke yang selalu membuatnya penasaran

Sasuke tetap pada pendiriannya tidak ingin memberi tau Sakura, lebih tepatnya ingin membuat Sakura penasaran. Sasuke bisa mengetahui hal itu karena Sasori yang menceritakannya langsung saat acara semalam dan sasuke merasa beruntung juga selain karena dia bisa tau kalau Sakura tidak pernah berpacaran sebelumnya sasuke juga ternyata satu-satunya pria yang tidak mendapat gangguan apapun dari sasori bagaimana tidak semua pria takut mendekati sakura karena ada sasori yang selalu mengawasi.

.

.

"Huh ini benar-benar melelahkan sekali" Sakura menghempaskan tubuhnya kesofa, perjalanan yang cukup jauh membuat energi mereka cukup tersita

"Besok aku akan mulai bekerja lagi banyak kasus yang harus aku selesaikan" jelas Sasuke sambil mengikuti Sakura duduk di sofa

"Aku juga harus mengerjakan banyak tugas kuliah"

"Walaupun kau ceroboh aku cukup mengakui kepandaianmu" Sasuke menggapai puncak kepala Sakura

"Kenapa kau suka sekali memegang kepalaku?" Tanya Sakura polos

"Sebagai pembuktian saja!" jawab Sasuke, sambil berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamar

"Maksudmu?"

"Kucing liar yang ku temui beberapa bulan yang lalu sudah menjadi kucing yang sangat jinak"

"YAK! kenapa kau selalu menghinaku huh?" bentak Sakura kesal, sementara Sasuke hanya menyunggingkan senyuman

TO BE CONTINUE


End file.
